Why Don't You and I
by MaggyStar17
Summary: It happens right after 7x15 'Repo Men'. Sam keep seeing Lucifer everywhere and in a desperate act he frees Lucifer from hell because he was the only one who could fix him. Cas'll be back. Warnings: torture, slash Sam/Lucifer & Dean/Cas
1. Save me to save you

** Why don't you and I**

Chapter 1: Save me to save you**  
><strong>

Now that Sam had let Lucifer control his mind, he had no way to make him go away. Not even when he pressed the scar of his hand. Since the last job, where he and Dean had sent away the demon that possessed Jeffrey, Lucifer kept showing up, more often. And with him, came the memories of hell. Sam found himself surrounded by burning flames while Lucifer laughed at his suffering. It happened all the time and Sam couldn't sleep. In the next day Dean, of course, noticed something was wrong and Sam couldn't really hide it either, so Sam told his brother what he was seeing. But there was nothing he could do; there was no way to make Lucifer go away.

During the day Sam was able to keep it under control, but at night Lucifer got creative. Or **he** got creative, since it was all happening in his head. But that didn't mean he didn't feel the pain of the fire burning up his skin. Dean sometimes heard Sam screaming softly, trying not to wake him.

On the fourth night Sam was decided to get away from Dean. He couldn't make Dean hear him in pain. The only thing worse that being tortured is seeing someone you love being tortured. But Sam was too predictable and Dean found out about his brother's plan. He thought it was a bad idea Sam go away, but Dean understood why, so that night he went out to a bar. It felt wrong leaving Sam, he didn't like to leave his brother (he never did), but at least he knew where he was.

Sam was sitting on his bed of the motel room by the time Dean got out. Lucifer hadn't appeared in a while but Sam was sure it was just a matter of time. In the next moment Sam started to see flames around him. He froze, then his breath got faster and his pupils dilated. He was already scared, because he knew what was going to happen next.

"Hi Sam," Lucifer appeared in the room, making Sam startle. "Ready for another round?" He asked with a smirk.

Sam didn't answer, there was nothing he could say or do to make him stop. The trick he had didn't work anymore and besides, he was too tired; he hadn't slept in four days. Lucifer made the flames go higher and closer to Sam's body. Soon the hot flames reached his body, burning him. If he tried to get away, the ring of flames would just follow him.

Sam held tight to the bed as the pain spread through his body. His heartbeat was fast and he was sweating from the hot flames and yet, he felt so cold, so alone… although Lucifer was watching every little move and groan he made, with a smile. Sam looked at himself horrified, his body started to be exposed because the fire was turning his clothes into ashes. Bubbles stared to form on his skin, firstly on his hands. The pain was getting so strong that he couldn't hold on anymore.

"Let go," Lucifer said. Sam looked at him, scared, and he let out a groan of pain. "Let go Sam." Lucifer insisted in a soft voice.

So Sam let himself fall on the bed, sinking on an ocean of hot and reddish flames. The fire started to spread all over his body. All of his body was burning in flames, sending his brain a lot of information of a so intense pain that was driving him insane. "Stop." Sam pleaded, although he was sure it was useless.

"Come on Sammy, you kept me out for months. I deserve a little bit of fun."Lucifer said in a hurt tone.

Sam screamed again, louder this time. The smell of burning flesh was spreading in the air. "Please…" He sounded desperate.

He kept screaming and moving convulsively trying to get rid of severe pain. He was sure that if this was real he would have fainted already. "Stop." Sam begged as tears rolled down his face, cold tears compared to his burnt skin.

Lucifer kept staring as Sam was tortured by an excruciating pain. And then, all the sudden he said "Fine." All the fire extinguished, he was healed and with his clothes restored. He was just like he was before, like nothing had happened.

Sam was laid on the bed breathing heavily, staring at Lucifer and wondering why he had stopped. "Your hallucinations are about hell, right? So torture should be done like it is in hell."Sam didn't understand what he meant so Lucifer carried on. "In hell is made an offer… So I'm going to make you an offer, Sam." Lucifer approached the bed and Sam sat trying to get away from his reach.

Lucifer sat right next to Sam, facing him. "I'll stop torturing you… if you get me out of the cage."

"You're kidding…" Sam frowned and then chuckled. "After everything, you think I'll let you out again? So that there's another Apocalypse?"

"You think I wanted the Apocalypse? No." Lucifer answered immediately at his own question. "What do you think the Apocalypse is about? Me destroying this planet?" He waited a moment but Sam didn't answer. "The apocalypse is battle. From the moment I got out I knew Michael would come after me. I had to fight, to protect myself."

"And it had to happen here?" Sam asked in accusation.

"Here's where I have my weapons." Lucifer meant Sam, his true vessel. "But this time it'll be different. Michael will be locked in my cage and there'll be no battle. There will be no Apocalypse." He explained.

Sam listened carefully and wondered if Lucifer was telling the truth. No, he couldn't trust him because the real Lucifer was still in hell. "You… you're inside my head. You're not real. You can't guarantee me this."

"Just because I'm not real, doesn't mean I'm not right." Lucifer told him.

"And how are you going to stop hurting me? This is an illusion. I can't control my mind… and certainly neither can you."

"After you free me I - well, the real me- will heal you. I can fix you, and you won't remember what happened in Hell. Which will be a shame; we had such lovely moments back there…" Lucifer paused and smiled, like if he was remembering those times with Sam. "But, if you free me, I'll reward you with anything you want. I'll give you everything."

It was a good offer… if it was true. He couldn't trust the Devil, he wasn't going to let him play with him like Ruby did. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. "No." Sam shook his head.

"Oh, alright. If you like so much playing with fire with me… Maybe we should get started again." Lucifer had a mischievous look that turned on Sam's nervous system like in any other situation of danger. "How much longer do you think you can take it? Because I won't leave you alone, ever. This will only end when you're dead, Sam." He paused. "And before that, you'll probably become insane and start attacking people… Maybe even killing people."

"No." Sam said, clearly scared. He was scared that what Lucifer was saying was true.

"You may even kill Dean."

"No!" He couldn't hurt his brother. And he was even more scared, because he had almost done it when the hallucinations started.

"Like you said, you can't control it. So let's end it. Let me end it." Lucifer kept talking with a calm and confident voice. "But you need to get me out first, so I can help you." He let Sam think for a while.

"There's another thing I can do for you. Consider it a bonus." Lucifer got his attention again. "You see, my ticket allows me to take someone else with me... I can bring Adam with me. But, don't worry; I'll make sure Michael doesn't get the magic school bus."

Sam didn't know what to think. It was surly a good deal. Maybe too good to be true… "How do I open the cage? Like the last time? With the sigils, the demon blood…" He wasn't accepting to do it. He didn't want to turn himself into a monster again.

"No. It's easier this time."Lucifer assured him. "You still have the horsemen rings, right?" Sam nodded slightly. "You just got to used them to open my cage and then I'll be free."

Sam exhaled heavily looking down. It was too much to consider.

"Take your time." Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder. "There's no rush." He knew if Sam was going to refuse he would have done it already.

It was easier for Sam to trust people than it was for Dean, but he should never trust a monster. Sam followed his instinct, but his instinct had failed him some times. Since Ruby he swore to himself he wouldn't trust in any supernatural creature. That's why it was strange because, he didn't know why, but he believed in Lucifer. He believed that what Lucifer was saying was true.

"I never lied to you, Sammy."Lucifer reminded him.

Sam sighed. Then he looked into Lucifer's ice blue eyes. "Yes." Sam said. "I'll do it."

"Good choice." Lucifer smiled. "You got everything you need so…"

"Wait, not now. I need to get some rest. Just give me some time. I promise I'll do what you want." Sam asked.

"Alright." Lucifer raised his hand to Sam's cheek and caressed his hair slightly. "Just don't take too long. Or I'll be back."Lucifer vanished, leaving Sam alone in the room.

This was the first time in four nights that he could get some sleep. He was very tired so when he got in the bed and he fell asleep almost instantly. But before that, he still heard Lucifer's voice on his head. "Sweet dreams, Sammy."


	2. I'll always return

**Thanks a lot for all review, favorites and alerts :)**

** It's good to know you enjoyed. This new chapter may not be what you're expecting, but I still hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: I'll always return<span>

When Dean got to the motel room he was relieved to see that Sam was sleeping, peacefully, like he hadn't slept in a long time. Sam woke up late in the morning and, as usual, Dean wanted to know how Sam was feeling.

He told Dean about what had happen last night and about the deal he had made. It wasn't actually a deal; Sam still could go back if Dean didn't agree. Of course he would have to face the consequences later… But, surprisingly, Dean didn't complain. He didn't fight with his brother, like Sam expected, or even tried to stop him. Dean just wanted the torture of his brother to end. And if this was the only way… so be it. He just wished Sam would be okay.

Even after all the talk about learning from their mistakes and about deals, if Dean had to sell his soul and got back to Hell to save his little brother, he would do it again. So at night, Sam went to an abandoned warehouse, with Dean's knowledge, to perform the ritual and free Lucifer from Hell. Sam threw the magically glued rings to a wall and said the spell needed to open the cage. Then a hole started to form on the wall, but instead of seeing the other side of the wall there was only black. And a strong wind came from the dark hole that pushed Sam away.

It happened too fast, but Sam could swear he had seen a bright light coming from the hole and pass by him like a lightning. Then the hole started closing until the wall was like new. Sam waited, to see what happened next.

"Sam…" Lucifer appeared before him, using Nick's body. "It's so good to see you." Lucifer smirked and went forward and hugged Sam, really tight. "A little unexpected I admit. But I knew you wouldn't fail me." He said with the head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam was still in shock by the touch when Lucifer let go of him and stepped back, but he didn't go far. "Y- you're real." Sam said, although it was a question.

Lucifer was staring into Sam's eyes with a confused look, which reminded him Castiel for a moment. Lucifer was reading Sam's mind to find out why Sam wouldn't think he was real. "Well, well… They can take the hunter out of Hell but they can't take the Hell out of the hunter." He chuckled. "Hallucinations… Looks like you didn't have a good time. But at least I know you haven't missed me." He smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I was hoping you could do something to fix me…" he said.

"That's why you freed me? You must be really desperate." Lucifer sent him a sympathetic look which Sam couldn't see if it was a fake or not. "Yes, I believe I can work something out. The question is… will I?"

Sam regretted immediately freeing Lucifer. He should have known better. But like Lucifer said, he was desperate, and now the only one who could so something to help him, refused to do it.

"I was just messing with you. Of course I'll help you, Sam. After all, you freed me." Sam breath in relieve. "Besides, why have the fake me, when you can have the real me?" He smirked suggestively.

Lucifer walked forward, making Sam step back until he hit the wall on his back. "This won't be very pleasant for you." Lucifer warned him and pressed a hand on Sam's chest to hold him. Then Lucifer stuck his other arm through Sam's abdomen, making him breath very fast. Sam's body moved out of his control as he screamed, but Lucifer didn't let him escape. After some time Lucifer pulled out his arm from Sam's glowing body.

Sam opened his eyes as he tried to catch a breath. He blinked twice while he got back to reality. "You may feel like you have blank spots in your memory. What was there is nothing that you'll miss."

"You erased my memory?" Sam asked, still hurt.

"No. Because it's not in your mind, it's in your soul. I just… blocked it." Lucifer explained still holding Sam and slowly he started to diminish the pressure until he let go.

"Thanks." Sam said, a bit dizzy. Lucifer smiled.

After everything he did to Sam, he was still polite. Lucifer would never understand that. "Oh, I also took your little brother Adam from the cage. I thought you might want to know."

"Really? Where is he?" Sam asked excited.

"Dead, in Heaven." Sam's smiled suddenly disappeared. "I said I took him out, I didn't say I brought him back to life. He's where he was before; happy in Heaven, reunited with his mother."

Sam had to agree it wasn't that bad. "Why did you do it?" He asked curious.

"I thought you'd be happy…" Lucifer looked a little hurt by Sam's question.

"I am." He confirmed. "But you didn't have to do it. So why?"

"Leaving him with Michael alone, in my cage, forever… I don't wish that not even to my worst enemy." Lucifer explained. "I've been down there alone for millenniums, because of Michael. I just want him to know what that's like."

Then Lucifer pulled out the rings from the wall. "I'll… keep this." He said to Sam as he put it in the pocket of his jeans.

"So what are you going to do now? What are your plans?"

"It has nothing to do with the Apocalypse. The rest is none of your business."Lucifer answered hostility.

"So, that means you won't …need… me." It came out more like a question.

"I no longer require using you as a vessel." Lucifer confirmed. "But that doesn't mean I don't need you Sammy." He stepped closer to Sam with a little smirk. "We've been together so much time…" Lucifer cornered him to the wall again. Then he touched Sam's chest softly, like… a caress. "No one has ever been with me for so long," he said in a soft voice, looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam tried to get away but Lucifer grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He got closer to Sam's body to make sure he didn't escape. "Let me go." Sam told him.

"We've been through much together you and I… I can't let you go, you're my mate." Lucifer passed his hand down Sam's body until he got to the waist.

Sam looked clearly uncomfortable and a bit scared. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Lucifer whispered to his ear as he closed the space between their bodies.

With both hands on Sam's waist, Lucifer started to pull up his shirt looking for the soft flesh underneath. "Don't!" Sam grabbed his wrists to make him stop.

"Stop complaining. You know you like it." Lucifer got his hands free and put one on Sam's jaw. Quickly Lucifer's lips were locked to Sam's, kissing him hard and deeply. He gave no time or way for Sam to complain, so he just closed his eyes. Lucifer had a characteristic taste; his mouth was cold, which gave Sam chills, but it had a spicy taste. All put together made a unique experience.

Lucifer put a leg between Sam's legs, pressing their cocks together. Sam barely noticed because his body was already responding, against his will, to the touches and hot waves that passed through him. Lucifer didn't seem like he had enough so he only stopped when Sam almost couldn't breathe anymore.

When Sam opened his eyes they were in a totally different place. Instead of a cold and dark warehouse, they were in a cozy hotel room with a warm illumination and a round bed. "Where are we?" Sam asked.

"In a honeymoon suite of some hotel." Lucifer told him.

Sam stepped away from him. "I have to go back." He walked in direction to the door.

"Easy, Cowboy." Lucifer appeared in front on him.

"Dean will come looking for me." Sam told him.

"Yeah, probably. But, trust me, he'll never find you here." Lucifer pushed Sam to the bed and then he lied on top of him. Lucifer kissed him again to feel the hot and wet touch of Sam's tongue. Without Sam noticing he got shirtless. He only realized that when he felt Lucifer's cold hands rubbing his abdomen.

Then Lucifer started to kiss Sam's neck and he breathed faster, his hands found the way to Sam's pants and unbuttoned it. Lucifer took off his pants, then the underwear as he caressed Sam's legs. Lucifer smiled when he saw Sam's erection. Sam knew it was wrong and he shouldn't do it, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't escape, Lucifer wouldn't let him escape. So he tried to think of something else and ignore the reality. But it was hard, especially when, in a blink, Lucifer appeared completely nude on top of him.

Now he was feeling all of Lucifer's body; touching his skin made his heart beat really fast. Sam grabbed the sheets as Lucifer rubbed himself on him and kissed him roughly. After a while he stopped and sat on Sam's hips. He licked Sam's saliva from his lips. "Come on Sammy, play along. Or else it seems like I'm raping you…" Lucifer complained.

"Aren't you?" Sam asked upset, but aroused.

Lucifer held Sam's hands tight to the bed, then he leaned forward with a look that Sam couldn't define, he just knew it gave him creeps. "I'm not doing this because I want to torture you… I'm doing this because I love you." He told him seriously, looking deep into his eyes like he was implanting that into Sam's brain to make him believe it. Lucifer kissed him again and then put Sam's hands on his legs, making Sam to touch him.

Lucifer grabbed Sam's cook and made it slide inside of him as Sam watched him and hissed at the warm pressure. Hot waves of pleasure spread through their bodies as Lucifer moved up and down. Sam let out soft moans and then grabbed Lucifer's legs, looking for more contact and friction. Lucifer smiled as Sam slid his hands up to his hips. The fast moves carried on and Sam noticed Lucifer's skin start to shine but he didn't mention it.

Sam couldn't take the intoxicative sensation much longer, and soon after he reached the climax and came. As the hot human fluid spread inside Lucifer, Sam saw, just for a second, a dark shape of his wings with a silhouette of fire. Sam could've sworn he felt the heat coming from his wings or even from Lucifer himself, who looked like his grace was coming out of him.

Lucifer lied down on Sam's sweaty body and kissed him breathlessly just to get his taste once more. Then he rolled to the side, collapsing on the messy sheets. Sam took a moment to regulate his breathing. "What have I done?" Sam brought a hand to his head, processing what had just happened.

"Don't think about it Sammy." Lucifer caressed Sam's hair. "Ignore your mind, you know you enjoyed it." He whispered to Sam's ear.

"I have to go." It was the only right thing that crossed Sam's mind.

But Lucifer stopped him from getting up by placing a hand on his chest. "You'll stay here. You look like you need to rest." Of course Sam would never be able to comfortably rest with the Devil at his side. So Lucifer, with a single touch on his head, made Sam go to sleep. "Don't worry. I'll take you back." Sam still heard as he fell asleep with Lucifer's lips on his.

* * *

><p><strong>If you think the sex part was unnecessary for the story, think again. Lucifer is planning something...<strong>


	3. The Winchesters' Guardian

**Thanks for all reviews :)  
><strong>

**Sorry for taking longer to update than usual but I'm having tests and works to do for school. Possibly the next chapters will take a while too.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Reviews a appreciated.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Winchesters' Guardian<span>

When Sam woke up next morning, he was back in the motel room he and Dean were staying, but Dean wasn't there. Sam noticed he was still naked and decided to take a shower. It felt good; it helped him to relax about what had happened the previous night, although he still had the spicy taste of Lucifer in his mouth. Dean came in half hour later and he was surprised to see his brother there.

"Sammy, are you ok?" Dean asked worried and approached his brother.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Dean." Sam answered.

"Where the hell have you been? I looked for you everywhere. What happened last night?" Dean asked.

Sam swallowed saliva before telling. "Well, I got Lucifer out. And… he fixed me."

"Really?" Dean asked incredulous. Sam nodded at him. "So… you're fine." Dean said happily.

"Yes. Like new." Sam answered with a smile, although it wasn't really a question. "I don't remember a thing about Hell."

Dean smiled too in relieve and happiness; he finally had his little brother back together. Then his mind returned to central question "Wait, that doesn't explain where you've been."

"I… I've been with Lucifer. I mean… to find out what he plans to do now." Sam rephrased it when he realized what it sounded like... and there was no way he was going to tell Dean about it.

"So… what is he planning?" Dean asked a bit suspicious.

"Well, he says he gave up the Apocalypse."

"Really?" Dean asked surprised. "Do you believe him?"

Sam took a moment to answer. "I believe he was telling the truth." He didn't know why but he believed in Lucifer.

"Well that's something…" Dean said relieved because he feared that freeing Lucifer brought more harm than good. It was one less thing they had to worry about.

As days passed, Sam's life returned to normality. While they hadn't new information about the Leviathan, they worked on smaller cases. Dean was glad for having his brother back and Sam was glad for getting Lucifer off of his mind. It had been two weeks since he had freed Lucifer and Sam was grateful for never seeing him again.

One morning, Sam woke up early; the sun was starting to rise, but he still had had a good night of sleep. Sam opened his eyes, startled and quickly sat up on the bed when he saw Lucifer leaned against the wall with arms crossed, staring at him.

"Did anyone ever tell you you look beautiful when you're asleep?" Lucifer said in a low voice, with a tiny smile.

Sam looked at Dean to see if he had noticed Lucifer's presence, but Dean was still sleeping. Sam watched as Lucifer approached his bed slowly, wondering what he was going to do and he even questioned if that was happening in his head or not.

"No. You're not hallucinating, Sammy." Lucifer told him.

For a second he felt relieved but then… he didn't know if that was good or a bad thing.

"Please don't tell me you're going over a tantrum and you stopped talking to me." Lucifer sat on the bed with a fake hurt look.

Sam rolled his eyes and exhaled. "What do you want?" he asked hostilely.

He made a happy face because Sam had talked to him. "Well, I've been some time absent. Things changed around here. Like those big-mouthed vicious snakes…" Sam was looking at him clueless. "The Leviathans." Lucifer explained.

"You've met them?" Sam asked.

"I sliced one or two and turned them into sushi. They're harder to kill than I thought… and more disgusting too." Lucifer made a hateful look.

"Tell me about it." Sam unwittingly agreed. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Err, I'm the new one in the neighborhood, remember? That's why I came to my favorite human… To get information about those ugly things. Like how are they walking the Earth?" Lucifer sounded surprised, possibly because the Leviathans were well locked for billions of years. "Somehow I suspect you've been involved in that…" He and Dean had the habit to be present in the worst situations.

"That's a long story…"

"Then I'll make it short." Without a warning Lucifer brought a hand to Sam's jaw and kissed him. During the kiss a lot of images passed through Sam's mind, memories, mostly since he got back from Hell. They were passing so fast that it was making his head hurt. For a second Sam lost the notion of the reality and when Lucifer pulled back and he opened his eyes, he had Lucifer sat on his lap over the sheet.

Sam looked at him first in surprise and fear and then upset. "Did you really have to do that?" Sam asked in a louder voice.

"Shh. You don't want wake Dean, do you? What were you going to tell him if he saw us like this?" Lucifer teased him and then he changed the subject. "About your question… If any other angel watched your memories of one year in 5 seconds, you'd be dead." He explained. "But if you're talking about the kiss… No I didn't had to, I just wanted to."

There was a moment of silence while Lucifer played Sam's memories in his head. "Hum, who would thought… My little brother…" Lucifer commented. "He can't say I didn't warn him…"

"You warned him about what?" Sam wondered because Lucifer had been in hell. He couldn't have talked to Castiel.

"I mean, it was obvious. If you were able to kill me, or trap me… Castiel would be the next on the hit list. We're not so different after all." No. Although Castiel had done some things wrong, Sam didn't think he was like Lucifer. Sure there were some aspects they had in common, but Castiel was different.

"Since the first time we met I knew there was something about him… He's different from all other angels." Lucifer kept thinking out loud. "We're supposed to feel nothing and the ones that feel, hate humans. But not Castiel, he actually likes you. He has such… loyalty toward you and Dean." This was one of Castiel's qualities that amazed him. Lucifer had worked with Demons and other creatures for a common purpose, but there was never loyalty. If something went wrong, they'd turn against him or run away. But Castiel had no other intention than ensure Sam and Dean's safety.

"Loyalty?" Sam asked because, who was he to judge Cas but, even for a short time he betrayed them and turned on them… or they turned on him, it was too complex. The point was that they weren't on the same team.

"He died for you and your brother, three times now. If that's not loyalty, I don't know what is." Lucifer wasn't defending Castiel as it may have sounded like, he was just explaining his point of view. Sam had to admit that maybe Lucifer was right, as usual lately. It was getting annoying. "And he took you out of Hell. Well, he tried to. What a fool… He actually thought he could take you away from me, from my cage… an insignificant angel." Lucifer shook his head slightly. "He could've been locked there too. But not even his limited powers made him back down, I guess."

There's some that think it is courage, others believe it was stupidity, but Sam was grateful for the many times Castiel had helped him and Dean. It also made him feel a bit guilty for the way things ended, but there was no way he'd share it with Lucifer. Then they heard a sound coming from Dean's bed and they turned their attention to it. Dean rolled to the side on the bed, still asleep, but it wouldn't take long for him to wake up.

"Well, that's my exit sign. I'll look for ways to kill the ugly Leviathans." Lucifer said in a low voice, because he sensed Dean was already in an alert state. Sam wondered if Lucifer was helping them hunting the Leviathans, but Lucifer interrupted his thoughts. "I already have everything I came for. Well, almost everything… but we don't have time for more." Lucifer sent him a suggestive look and a subtle smile. This time Sam was prepared for any move Lucifer could do, to kiss him or something else. But Lucifer simply vanished.

Dean woke up not more than five minutes later. Sam didn't tell Dean about Lucifer's visit since he didn't seem to have noticed him, so they just went on another hunt.


	4. Brainy is the new sexy

Chapter 4: Brainy is the new sexy

Sam and Dean were working on a case, tracking down a vampire girl that was killing people in town. Apparently the vampire wasn't very smart because she killed people on the same alley. When they figured that out, they went to that alley that night to kill her. They got right in time because she had already grabbed a guy and she was ready to bite him. Dean pointed a gun at her and shot her, making her get away from the guy and ran away. Sam checked out the guy, who was fine besides scared to death. Dean went after the vampire following the drops of blood and Sam went right after him.

They followed her to an old abandoned warehouse. They got in, Dean pointing his gun and Sam holding a blade ready to cut her head off. For a moment they lost her track, but then they heard a noise coming from behind a door. They approached carefully; Sam prepared to open the door while Dean would shoot whatever appears in the way. As Sam opened the door, Lucifer suddenly appeared right in front of them, startling them.

"God..." Sam breathed out and pulled the blade down.

"Not really Sammy." Lucifer said with a little smile after two weeks without showing up.

"We were after a vampire, you idiot. With all this noise she's probably miles away." Dean said still holding a gun at Lucifer.

"You probably wouldn't get her anyway. So I made you a favor." Lucifer looked back and Sam and Dean saw the vampire on the floor covered in blood, lifeless.

"You killed her? Why?" Dean asked.

"We need to talk… I just freed you schedule."

"I've got nothing to say…" Dean took a step back and tried to get away.

Lucifer walked in Dean's direction. "Well, but I do; and I think this is of your interest. It's about the Leviathans. I've heard you're hunting them."

"And you wanna help… You think I believe that? You're probably in with them." Dean told him.

"You think I like those cocky bastards? They think they own the world, but they're worst than humans." Lucifer had a hateful look but he still talked in a calm way. "I want to exterminate them, just like you. So why don't we work on the same side?"

"We don't work with monsters." Dean shook his head and then he walked to the door to get out.

"Not even if I say I've got information about them?"Lucifer tried to get his attention.

Dean only said. "Come on Sam, let's get out of here." Sam looked at Lucifer for a second, wondering if he had really something useful. But then he still followed his brothers.

"Fine, go away. I just thought you might want to know that Castiel is alive."

Dean stopped, not knowing if he should believe the Devil or not. "What?" Dean turned around.

"My. Little brother. Is. Alive." Lucifer repeated slowly.

"How?" Dean asked, still with doubted that Castiel was alive. After all, the Leviathan said he was gone… but they could be lying. He just didn't want to give himself much hope.

"I don't know." Dean rolled his eyes, expecting than answer. "I know a lot of things but I don't know everything, Dean. But if you don't believe me, I can take you to him."

Dean didn't reply and Sam figured that finally Dean was considering it was true. "So Cas' alive." Sam meant it to be a question but it came out as a statement.

"Yes. And if someone has any information about the Leviathans, that's him."

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"He's in a mental institution. Apparently he lost his memory; he doesn't even know who he is." Lucifer explained, letting the brothers worried and wondering what had happened to him.

A questing popped in Dean's head. "Maybe…"He wanted to believe Castiel was alive but he had to consider something else too. "Maybe it's not him. It could be just the guy he was possessing, Jimmy." A similar situation had occurred before, so it could be happening again.

"No. I paid him a visit; I know he's still in there. He's just powerless." Lucifer assured him.

"But if he doesn't remember anything, he can't help with the Leviathans." Sam told Lucifer.

"He will… because I know a way to make him remember."

"How?" Sam asked curious.

Lucifer looked at Dean. "You have to make him remember."

"What?" Dean said in surprise. "Why it's gotta be me?" Of all people… why him?

"Because no one matters more to him than you. Not even God." Lucifer explained. He didn't have enough contact with Castiel to know that for sure, but by the things Castiel had done, he was able to guess. "If there's someone that can make him remember, that's you."

Dean swallowed and then was quiet for a moment. "Even if Cas remembers, he still might don't know how to kill the Leviathans," he suggested. Maybe he was just finding excuses… but sometimes it's better not remember some things. Before Castiel supposedly died, Dean saw how regretful he was.

"But there are other important things he might know. Like how many are out there… or what they want. You're not thinking in kill them one by one do you? That's will take forever."

"It's better than nothing." Dean commented.

"Those beasts are smart. We have to play smart too." Lucifer told him. "So you do as I say."

"Cause you're so smart…" Dean said in an ironic tone.

"You have a proof that I am… your life. Everything that happened, all the people you lost… I planned it. I had to, to make Sam free me." Lucifer paused. "You know how far this begun right? Almost a half century. That's why, in the end, there was no way you could escape from me." He turned to Sam. It sound creepy the way Lucifer said it, although it wasn't new for him. Sam knew Lucifer was smart, scarily smart yes, but still he could be the only option they had to stop the Leviathans.

"We have to make a plan to kill all the Leviathans at the same time. So I think you should go get the information." Lucifer said to Dean.

Dean was in silence for a while. He wasn't sure if he was going to work with Lucifer hunting the Leviathans, but he was definitely going to find Castiel. "How am I going to make Cas remember?" He asked Lucifer.

Lucifer made a tiny smile that Sam recognized as his smile of satisfaction. He had made Dean play his game. "I'm sure you'll find a way," he said before disappearing. Then a piece of paper fell on the floor. Sam picked it up, it had written an address of the Asylum where Castiel was.

They drove there for hours. The Asylum wasn't far from the lake where Castiel supposedly had died. They dressed like police officers to get in and access to all sectors of the Institution. They asked for someone with Castiel descriptions and a doctor took them to the common room. As they got there, they immediately identified Castiel; he was dressed with a white uniform and was sat at a table, alone, while other patients talked to their imaginary friends.

"Poor guy…" The doctor commented. "He was found unconscious near of a lake. He had several internal bruises, which I have no idea what was the cause because he looked fine outside." She paused. "He also has amnesia, he doesn't even know who he is and we couldn't identify him yet. I honestly have no idea of what happened to him. I hope you can do more for him." The doctor left them.

Sam and Dean approached Castiel slowly. They didn't know what to expect and that was making Dean nervous. When they got close to him Dean cleared his trout. "I'm agent Ford, this is agent Hamill." Dean pointed at Sam. "May we talk to you?" Dean talked like they were questioning any other person, but he had no idea of what to say.

Castiel looked at him like if he was seeing him for the first time. Dean found his gaze sad. After a while Castiel stared at Sam and then he looked back at Dean. Dean wondered if Castiel recognized them or not. "What do you want?" Castiel asked in a melancholic voice.

"We want to help you." Sam said and gave him a sympathetic smile. "May we sit?"

Castiel nodded and they sat in front of him. "We're aware of your situation. So you don't remember anything before you came here, is that correct?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Castiel paused. "The last thing I remember is to wake up in a hospital." He said calmly.

"How long have you been here?" Dean asked.

"About 5 months."

"No one came looking for you?" Sam asked. Just like Lucifer knew he was alive other creatures could also know.

"Not that I know of." Castiel had his hands on the table and he was touching softly with one hand on the other wrist.

Sam and Dean stayed for a while longer, asking questions. Castiel didn't know anything… They found out nothing, Dean wasn't even sure that it was Castiel and not Jimmy. But they surely wouldn't just leave him in there, like they abandoned him at the lake. Dean was thinking about it as he drove to the motel. He felt guilty, Castiel had done wrong things… but he could've done things differently too.


	5. The truth hurts

Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

In the next day…

"Dean, we've got to help him." Sam said while they ate breakfast in a diner near the motel.

"Exactly, **we** have. So why the hell you're not coming?" They were talking about returning to the Asylum, visiting Castiel.

"Because… I think you should go alone." Sam said. "We have more chances if you go alone."

"Oh, please don't tell me you believe the crap Lucifer said about I have to make Cas remember…"

Sam sighed. "What you want me say, I think he's right." He knew Dean didn't like it but he had to say what he thought. "You have a deeper relationship with Cas than I have. It's natural he remembers things more easily with you. Beside, right now he knows no one and trusts no one. I think he'll be more intimidated if we both go."

Sam had a point, Dean had to admit. He still wasn't too comfortable about it but he didn't say anything else. When they finished eating, Dean grabbed his wallet and paid the bill. As he waited for the change he noticed he had pulled out, along with the wallet, his fake cop ID he had used to at the asylum. Dean kept staring at it until the waitress give him the change and snap him out of his thoughts. "We should get him out of there." Dean said to himself in a low voice.

"What?" Sam asked, intrigued with his brother's attitude.

Dean cleared his throat. "We have to get Cas out of the asylum." He said as he put the wallet and the cop ID back in his pocket. Then he walked to the exit door and Sam followed him. "If it takes time for him to remember, we'll have to go there several times and that can call some attentions. If someone finds out we're not cops, we're done." They didn't have Bobby anymore to pretend being their boss if someone called to check their identities.

Sam nodded, agreeing with his brother. "So you've got to get him back as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>After lunch Dean went to the asylum while Sam stayed at the motel. That day Castiel wasn't in the common room like the other patients, he was still in his bedroom.<p>

"Go easy on him." The doctor advised Dean. "He has been a bit aggressive today."

When Dean got in the small room, he saw Castiel sat on the bed holding a bible and a rosary. Castiel looked slightly at him as Dean walked in. "You again…" Castiel said.

Dean surrounded the bed until he was in front of Castiel. Dean didn't understand by his tone if Castiel was glad or not for him being there, he seemed more… "Surprised?" He asked.

Castiel looked at him with an unexpressive face. Then he leaned forward, away from the cold white wall. "A lot of people come to talk to me, asking questions… like you. But none of them returned."

"Well, I'm not like other people." Dean said.

Castiel's unexpressive face turned into a warm look. Then he bent his legs to the side, creating space on the bed for Dean to sit.

And Dean sat. "You're a religious guy?" He asked casually as if he didn't know the answer.

Castiel looked at the Bible. "I think I was, before… But for some reason I lost faith in God."

"So why were you praying?" Dean asked.

"I don't know… What else can I do here?" Castiel looked back at Dean. "The last act of a desperate man…"

"Why you're desperate?" Dean could imagine it probably hadn't been easy, but he wanted to hear him say it.

Castiel got up and stared at the window for a moment. Then he sight and turned around, facing Dean. "Why do you think I'm here?" he asked. As Dean didn't find a good answer to say Castiel continued. "I mean, I'm not like the other patients… I just got amnesia." He paused and nodded. "And that's why I'm here. Because they can't prove it. Because I'm fine. I'm physically, clinically fine." Castiel progressively raised his voice, clearly upset.

Dean got up from the bed, seeing Castiel distressed.

"Doctors think I'm lying, that I'm making this up. As if I liked to be here…" Castiel didn't seem himself. Maybe this was what the doctor meant when she said Castiel had been aggressive. "There are even some doctors that think I'm a criminal, that I'm a killer. So this is a way to keep me in jail; controlled every day, watched 24/7. And the worst is that they may be right!" Castiel was so angry that his dark aura made the lamp on the bedside table explode. Dean and Castiel looked at the shattered glass, Castiel expression turned to scared and confused while Dean knew what had happened. Now he was sure he was Castiel.

"Calm down." Dean said like nothing out of normal had happened and Castiel sat on the bed again. "What makes you say that?" He returned to what Castiel had said and Dean knew there was a reason.

Castiel looked a bit scared and reluctant in telling Dean or not. "You can tell me…" Dean tried to convince him.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, like he had done before. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He finally said.

"Yes."Dean sat next to him.

"Last night, I had a dream. Since I'm here I never dreamed and last I had an awful dream. I was in an office… covered in blood. The people around me were all dead, and… I knew I had killed them. I don't know why, I just did. There was also something, something dark… inside me. I could feel it…"Dean was a bit in shock at first because he knew it was true. That meant Castiel was remembering… But Dean also saw what the truth was doing to him, he saw Castiel's eyes filling with tears. Dean had seen Castiel sad, in pain, desperate… but he never watched him cry.

"Maybe it was just that… a dream." Dean lied so that Castiel wouldn't give much importance and didn't think about it.

Somehow Castiel knew Dean didn't believe in that, but he still said "Maybe…" He calmed down.

"So would you like to get out of this place?" Dean asked.

Castiel took a moment to think. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't like being here… but I think I'd be worst out there." He looked at the window. "I don't know anything, I don't know anyone… I'd be like a lost child." Dean smiled inside, because lately he used to call Cas a child too.

He understood it was tough, but he needed to get Castiel out of there. "How about… just a walk, in the real world?"

Castiel was thoughtful. "You and me?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dean confirmed.

"I'd appreciate that." Castiel said with a tiny smile. "But, can you do that?"

"You'd be surprised with the things I can do…" Dean smirked and Castiel smiled, smile like no one else made him smile.

They kept talking for a while longer. Then Dean got back to the motel and tried to find a way to get Castiel out of the asylum permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was only about Dean and Cas but in the next there will be more SamLucifer. **

**I hope you liked it.**


	6. Get back ASAP

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy the new chapter**.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Get Back ASAP<span>

In the morning, Sam was taking a shower while Dean went to pick up Castiel for a walk. Sam didn´t took a long time, although the warm water felt very good. He rolled a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hi, Sam."

Sam startled at the voice and then he saw Lucifer was sat on his bed with his legs stretched on the bed. _Not now..._ He had to get dressed.

"Can't you wait a minute?" Lucifer looked at him. "Outside." Sam specified.

"Sorry Sammy, I am a very busy man..." Sam rolled his eyes. But Sam supposed he was making on purpose. "Don't be shy... There's nothing on you I haven't seen before." Lucifer smirked. "If I was here just to see your body, you wouldn't even see me."

Lucifer waited for Sam's reaction, looking forward and not to Sam. After a second he smiled when he saw, from the corner of his eye, Sam starting to dress his boxers under the towel, clearly uncomfortable.

"So did you find out more from Castiel?" Lucifer asked.

"He's starting to remember, but we didn't get anything useful." Sam said as he put his jeans on. "Dean is with him right now."

"Good." He said.

Sam put on his socks and shoes while Lucifer stayed on the bed quietly for some minutes, which Sam found odd. "Is that all you want to know?" he asked to Lucifer.

"Yes, I believe so." Lucifer didn't move.

"So why don't you leave?" Sam questioned not very nicely and only then he realized who he was talking to. Lucifer sent him a mad look. "I thought you were busy…" Sam tried to correct his mistake and somehow it worked.

"Are you that anxious for me to leave?" Lucifer leaned forward. "Why?" He got up and approached Sam, who was still shirtless. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Sam didn't answer his question. "Just go."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, ignoring what Sam said. "You know, we can work something out…"

"Go away." Sam ordered, hiding the fear inside.

"Do you think you can boss at me?" Lucifer asked slowly and convict.

"Do **you**?!" Sam shouted back.

"Actually…" Lucifer pressed a hand on Sam's shoulder and made him sat on the bed. Before he could do something, Lucifer sat on his lap. "I can." he whispered to Sam's ear. Sam tried to push him away but Lucifer grabbed his wrists forcefully around his back. "But I don't want to."

"Let me go." Sam yelled, unable to move his body.

"Calm down, I won't do anything to you." Lucifer promised and put a hand on Sam's chest, right under his tattoo. "You're always stressed when I'm around, don't you? You've got to learn that I'm not a threat." Lucifer could see inside Sam.

Sam, with all his strength, tried to get free from Lucifer's hand but he failed. "This isn't the best way to show that."

"It is the only way." Lucifer sounded convicted. "So stop struggling." But Sam didn't stop and let a groan as he forced to get free. "I didn't want to come to this, but …"

In the next second Sam was like a statue; he couldn't move, he couldn't talk… But he was conscious inside. His brain gave orders to move but his muscles didn't obey. "As soon as you give in… I'll let you go." Lucifer promised.

Sam didn't know what Lucifer's plan was, but he wouldn't give in. 'Giving in' isn't the Winchesters' dictionary. "Looks like this is going to take a while…" Lucifer commented.

* * *

><p>Dean invented an excuse to get Castiel out of the asylum. Castiel was dressed with jeans, a sweatshirt and a dark blue jacket, instead of the white uniform. It was strange for Dean to see him with those clothes, instead of the suit he had ever seen Castiel with. But Dean didn't comment during the ride to downtown. With no other place in mind to take Castiel, Dean drove to the restaurant he went the day before.<p>

It was lunch time and Dean ordered two hamburgers, he knew Castiel would like it. For dessert Dean picked a piece of pie. Castiel, who was sat in front of him, watched him carefully while he ate. It was similar to the look Castiel used to gave him.

"You're not a cop, are you?" He asked naturally but Dean looked at him surprised.

Had Castiel's memory return? "What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"You don't look like a cop to me…" Castiel answered and Dean smiled a little. "And 'Ford'… that's not your name."

Dean stared a little while to Castiel's eyes. He didn't seem to know him, so how did Castiel know? "You're right. I'm not a cop." Dean said. "And my name's Dean Winchester."

"Dean…" Castiel said like a whisper. That fit him better.

Dean hoped it made him remember something… but Castiel didn't say anything else. "You knew I lied to you." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"And you still go out with a guy you don't know and even lied to you?" Dean asked confused.

"Just like I knew you lied to me, I know I can trust you." He said and then continued. "It's just a feeling… But I never felt it for anyone else." That was his surviving mode, he followed his instinct. Dean was surprised that after what happened, Castiel unconsciously trusted him. "So I can only deduce one thing… You know me." Castiel said.

Dean was embarrassed for a moment, he wasn't expecting that. But he couldn't deny it, so he exhaled and said "I do," he confirmed. "But I had no idea you were in there. I only knew a few days ago." Dean tried to explain and at the same time apologize for appearing so late.

That didn't seem to trouble Castiel, but something did. "What happened to me?"

Dean feared he'd ask that and he shook his head slightly, because he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him… Castiel probably wouldn't believe him. He was like a human and regular people don't believe in him.

"Then who am I?" Castiel tried another question.

Dean couldn't tell him he was an angel and everything else. It would be too absurd for him. "I think it's best you find out for yourself." He saw the disappointed look on Castiel's face.

Dean got up and when he was about to tell him it was time to go, Castiel interrupted him. "Dean…" Castiel said in a pleading voice. He needed some, any information about himself.

His sad blue eyes made him remember the Castiel he knew. "You're my friend… and I'm gonna help you." Dean said putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Now, let's go somewhere else." He said in a not so serious tone. He walked out of the restaurant and Castiel followed him.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Sam kept struggling. Lucifer, tired of waiting for Sam to give in, had laid his head on Sam's shoulder. "Aren't you tired yet, Sammy?" Lucifer asked. "I am."<p>

Sam felt the Devil's cold breath on his neck. He had to admit he was a bit tired, he had wasted his energies and he had no success. His head hurt, he was cold and he was starting to feel his body numb. There was nothing else he could do… so he stopped trying. Lucifer still had a hand on his chest and he could feel Sam less agitated. Lucifer waited a few minutes until he let Sam move his head.

Sam rolled his head, getting control of his body. "If you keep calm, I'll let you go soon." Lucifer said in a low voice still with his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam seemed not to bother so much.

Sam wasn't giving much importance to Lucifer anymore, although he was sat on top of him. He felt more relaxed, but that calm didn't came all from him. Sam suspected Lucifer was influencing him a bit too.

Lucifer got away from Sam's chest and looked at him. Sam had a confused look, but kept calm. So Lucifer prepared to let Sam move his arms and torso. He grabbed Sam's hands and pulled them to the front, slowly letting Sam take control. Sam was reluctant in moving but he couldn't help bring a hand to his head when he felt a strong but short headache. When it started to fade away Sam put down his hand. A second later Lucifer kissed his forehead, gently. The remaining pain immediately disappeared.

Lucifer pulled away, looking into Sam's eyes. He was glad when he noticed Sam wasn't upset or agitated, he was only… surprised. Sam didn't know why he wasn't mad, he just felt an peaceful energy coming from Lucifer.

A couple of minutes later Lucifer got out of Sam's lap and held a hand to help him to get up. Sam realized he was the owner of his body again, but he didn't move. "Come on Sammy, you can trust me."

Sam grabbed Lucifer's hand and got up with his help. Then Lucifer returned Sam's voice, smiling a little. Sam cleared his throat before he speaks. "Now what?" Did Lucifer have other plans for him?

"Now, when you got any information from Castiel… pray for me." Lucifer disappeared in the next instant.

Sam took a deep breath and finished dressing himself. He didn't know what had just happened or why, but it surely changed the way he felt in Lucifer's presence.

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel were sat on a park bench, feeling the heat of the sun hit their bodies. "This is, supposedly, the first time I'm here. And yet… this seems familiar." Castiel commented.<p>

Dean chuckled, because he knew it was true. They had been in a similar place once before, but it had been so long ago that Dean had almost forgot.

"Dean… I'm sorry." Castiel said, looking at him.

"For what?" Dean asked confused.

"I don't know… and I think I won't know for a while. But, I feel that I've done something to you… something bad." He inhaled. "Every time I look at you I feel regret and guilt. I just wanted to apologize for whatever I did."

"Don't worry…" Dean gave him a weak smile. "It's okay. We're okay."

Castiel nodded slightly.

"Maybe… you should take me back." Castiel suggested.

"Are you that anxious to return?"

"No. I just… don't want you to get in trouble. They'll be suspicious."

"Yeah, I know. They'll found out I'm not a cop eventually…" Dean agreed. "That's why I was thinking… not to go back."

Castiel looked surprised. "Like… run away?"

"Yeah…" Dean said and waited for Castiel's answer. For a moment he thought Castiel was going to refuse but then…

"Okay," he agreed. "Let's go."


	7. I remember now I'm an angel

Chapter 7: I remember now. I'm an angel.

Dean passed by the motel to pick up Sam and bring their things, and then they left town by the nightfall. The ride was quiet; the only sound was the old rock songs on the radio. Castiel, on the backseat, looked outside the window. Dean drove for some hours until they were far enough to not being caught, at least not that night. They passed the night, or the rest of it, on a motel. Castiel and Dean slept on the beds, while Sam slept on the couch.

The night passed calmly and the sun was starting to rise. The silence was interrupted by Castiel shifting on the bed and his little screams, until a louder scream woke him up. Dean woke up startled too and he looked at Castiel, who was sat on the bed breathing heavily. Dean got out of his bed, wearing only his boxers, and approached Castiel. "Hey. You okay?"

Castiel clearly wasn't okay, he was trembling a bit. Dean looked over the couch but Sam wasn't there, so he asked "What happened?"

When Castiel calmed down a bit he said, "Three nights ago I never had a dream… and now I only dream about you." Castiel paused, taking a deep breath, and then explained. "A blond woman bit you… on the neck… and I wanted to do something… but I couldn't do anything."

Dean figured he was probably talking about that time with Eve. "It was just a dream…" Dean said to tranquilize him. "I'm fine."

_Thank God._ He didn't know if it was because Dean had been the only one who had spent much time with him, but Castiel was worried, and now he was glad he was alright. With an impulse Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean. Dean was surprised but didn't push him away. Since he had discovered that Castiel was alive he hadn't shown any affection for his friend, but this wasn't what Dean had in mind…

Castiel touched Dean's chest softly and he fell back on the bed while Castiel followed him, kissing him gently. Castiel's hand passed to Dean's arm. When it matched perfectly with Dean's handprint, his bond with Dean was intensified and all his memories began to come to him. Castiel pulled back while images of his life passed before his eyes. Dean stared at him confused.

"Dean…" Castiel said when he returned to reality.

Dean noticed by his tone that Castiel was back. "Cas?" He said his name for the first time since he had found him alive.

Castiel got away from him, getting out of the bed. Dean sat as Castiel stepped away with confused and guilty eyes. The same desperate look he had before he was taken over by the Leviathans.

"Cas, it's okay." Dean approached him and Castiel turned to him. "I forgive you."

"You shouldn't," he said with sad eyes. What he did was too bad to be forgiven.

"Cas… everyone makes mistakes." He and Sam had done some too. "We mess up, we clean it. But I'm gonna need you."

Castiel was still dealing with his memories, especially the nasty ones, but he'd always help Dean. "Of course." Castiel said calmly and a question popped in his head. "What about Sam?"

Dean understood what he meant. "Sam's fine. Like new."

Then Dean got dressed and Castiel did the same. He put on his jeans and the white sweatshirt. He felt a bit weird; it was different from his usual clothes.

"Hey…" Dean called him. "I don't know if you care, but…" Dean showed him his trench coat, unfolding it. "I found it. On the lake." Dean's tone change as he mentioned the time he thought Castiel had died.

"You kept it…" Castiel said in a neutral voice and grabbed the trench coat from Dean's hand. "Thank you."

Dean nodded slightly.

Not much time later, Sam returned to the motel. As he got in, he saw Dean. "He's back." Dean said like information.

Sam didn't get it at first, until he saw Castiel with the trench coat on. "Cas…"

"I'm so sorry Sam…"Castiel said with a regretful voice as he got closer to Sam.

"Don't worry about it. I'm alright now." Sam said sympathetically and then he hugged Castiel. Castiel was a bit surprised at first, but then he put his hands on Sam's back. "It's good to have you back." He said friendly.

"So… do you know where the Leviathans are?" Castiel asked, because (according to the Winchesters) when you're hunting something the first thing to do is to find where the thing is.

"Sure, you just gotta turn on the TV." Dean said with the remote in his hand and turned on the television. It didn't take long for Dick to appear on the news.

Castiel looked confused. "Dick Roman. He's a politician. And a Leviathan." Sam explained. "He has a big enterprise. He owns a field, we're not sure what they're building there but other Leviathans are there."

"And there are still others spread all over the country and we have no idea who they are." Dean concluded.

"Well, right now, we need to know how many are out there. Do you have any idea how many they are?" Sam asked Castiel, like Lucifer had told them. Perhaps Castiel had been able to feel how many were in him.

"A lot." It was the first thing he remembered. But then he thought better. "I can't say for sure… Around two thousand."

"Great." Dean said ironically. "But that is no good if we didn't find a way to kill them." He said to Sam, a bit upset for doing what Lucifer said. "Because so far we have, chopping off their heads and keep them separated forever, and the Borax." He explained to Castiel.

"Maybe we should…" Sam begun to suggest.

"No." Dean interrupted him. "We're not gonna work with him, Sam."

"Dean, if there's someone strong enough to kill them, that's him." Sam tried to remain calm. They were running out of help, and Lucifer could actually do something.

"If he could, don't you think he would've done it already? If he even wants to kill them." Dean doubted Lucifer's intentions. He'd probably stab them in the back in the critical moment. "I'm not going to work with monsters again."

The discussion ended up there. Castiel didn't know who they were talking about but, after all that had happened, he didn't feel comfortable working with someone else beside the Winchesters.

For the rest on the day they tried to find a way to kill the Leviathans with Castiel's information. Perhaps he could remember something that could work on them. In the meanwhile Sam wondered if he should call Lucifer or not.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**So should Sam call Lucifer?**


	8. Fight fire with fire

Chapter 8: Fight Fire with Fire

For the next few days they kept searching for a way to beat the leviathans. They returned to Rufus' cabin and Castiel went too. After what he had done, Castiel couldn't return to heaven; he guessed other angels wouldn't be happy to see him. Sam kept wondering about calling Lucifer, but he thought Dean wouldn't like it and the last thing he wanted was to start a fight with his brother.

Sam and Dean were sat on the couch and Castiel was standing up near them.

"I should've guessed you wouldn't call me." Lucifer appeared in the room, looking at Sam. He and Dean got up quickly. "So I came anyway."

_Just so you know, that hurts my feelings Sam. _Sam heard Lucifer's voice in his head.

Castiel was staring at him, surprised and scared. Although Lucifer wasn't looking at him, he could feel him. "Hello brother." Lucifer turned to him and walked in his direction, making Castiel take a step back.

For a second Castiel was unable to speak. "Lucifer…"He said in a low and scared voice. " How-"

"Relax, I'm on your side." Lucifer assured him. "I'm here to help."Castiel got suspicious.

"We don't want your help!" Dean interrupted in a demanding and angry voice.

"Dean…" Lucifer walked in his direction. "I told you Castiel was alive, I fixed Sam… I thought I had gained your trust."

Dean sent him a cynical look. "We're not gonna work with you."

Lucifer smirked. "You know you have to. I'm your only chance."

Dean looked at Sam and by his look he knew his brother was ready to trust the devil. Then he turned to Castiel, but he got nothing from his unexpressive face. Maybe the only way was indeed to work with Lucifer, although that went against everything inside him.

Sam noticed his brother had given in. "What's your plan?" Sam asked Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled slightly. "Well, I've been following the leviathans and it seems they are angry beasts, and aggressive too."

"Yeah, we got that by the folks they ate." Dean said.

"So I don't understand how you didn't think of something." He said to all of them. "Well, you I get it." He said specifically to Dean. "But, come on Sam, you're smart. I'm sure you'll get to the same conclusion as I did."

Sam looked clueless. He didn't know what Lucifer meant.

"I'll give you clue. The only thing that can kill a leviathan… is another leviathan."

Then, like a click, Sam had an idea. "You want to turn them against each other."

"Bingo." Lucifer said with a smile.

"How?" Dean asked. Castiel was still staring at Lucifer, confused.

"Like any other wild animals: lock them up. All together, without food... How long do you think it'll take until they start eating each others?"

"They're not just any animals. They're smart." Dean said.

"I'm smarter." Lucifer replied.

"Where do you plan to lock them up? And how are we going to trap them in there?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sam, you put me back in the cage… Michael too. I'm sure fooling the leviathans won't be as hard." He looked at Sam with an upset look but also prideful. "In fact we won't have to fool many. Most of them are already where I want them. That infrastructure they're building in Wisconsin will do very well."

"You want to lock them in there?" Dean asked.

"They have built a room perfect for that: strong walls, no windows, only one hermetic door… And best of all, there are about one hundred leviathans working in there."

"That doesn't sound very good to me." Dean disagreed with Lucifer. Getting in a place full of leviathans didn't look very safe.

"Well, the more get locked, the better." Lucifer explained.

"And how do you plan to get them in the room?" Dean asked.

"I'll tell them to." Lucifer said and all looked confused. "Well, not exactly me…" Lucifer suddenly turned into the shape of Dick Roman. "I think they'll buy it." He said with Dick's voice.

"You can shape-shift?" That was something Dean had never seen him doing before.

"I didn't change my form, I just changed the way you see me." He explained. "Castiel keep seeing my true form." Lucifer returned to Nick's form.

"Well if you can do all that why do you need us?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't me who let those monsters out. It doesn't seems fair I have to do everything by myself." He said to Dean because he was the one who asked, although it was directed to Castiel. "Besides, I need someone to make sure they can't contact any other leviathans and tell them what's happening. The place has also cameras that need to be shut down without getting attentions."

As he finished explaining his plan, Lucifer waited for the Winchesters' reaction. "So do you all agree?"

"I guess there's no other option…" Dean said after a while.

For the rest of the day they worked on more details. Lucifer intended to call a meeting with the leviathans, but for that he needed their phone numbers. So he and Castiel went to steal the numbers from Dick, discreetly. It was easy to get in his office when no one was in there and they luckily found Dick's phone with the numbers they needed.

Of course Lucifer could've done that by himself; he brought Castiel with him for other reason, for a private talk without the Winchesters.

"I know you can see me… my true form." Lucifer started.

"What happened to you?"Castiel asked.

"I know you're young, but I think even you know what happened."

Yes, he knew. Or better, he could see it. "Why did you do that?"Castiel asked confused.

"I had to." Lucifer told him. "I also believe this way I can help us."

"Us?"

"With the situation in Heaven. I can't tell you more right now, but I'm going to need your help." Castiel wasn't very happy about it. "And you can't tell anything to the Winchesters." Lucifer warned him.

Castiel shook his head softly. "They should know."

As Castiel turned his back on his brother, Lucifer stopped him by grabbing his trench coat. "I wouldn't like to threat you, brother. But I will if I have to." Castiel stood staring into his brother's eyes and when Castiel didn't react, Lucifer knew he wouldn't tell anything. "They'll know, trust me. But not yet."

They got back to Rufus' house to join the Winchesters that had been talking to Frank to help them with the security cameras. In the next day Lucifer called some leviathans that he was sure they would have direct contact with Dick and told them about the meeting. So far Lucifer was sure they believed him, after all, he imitated Dick's voice.

Close to the hour of the meeting they went near to the infrastructure in Wisconsin. Lucifer changed his form to Dick's and got in while Sam, Dean and Castiel waited outside. The problem of the cameras had been taken cared of; it was always passing the same image so they wouldn't detect anything out of the ordinary.

Lucifer played his part perfectly. He usually didn't lie, although everyone thought the contrary, but he knew how to deceive when he had to. When the leviathans came in, Lucifer cut off communications using his angel powers so they couldn't call for help or just to inform what was happening. The plan was going well so far, but they would be in trouble if something went wrong.

Lucifer talked with so confidence that the leviathans didn't expect the betrayal when he locked the door and disappeared. Inside the leviathans got agitated and they tried to get out. With all the noise Sam, Dean and Castiel got in the building; the place looked like an investigation center. They met with Lucifer outside the room.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"Now, we wait."Lucifer told him.

They could hear the beasts smashing against the door. They got even more furious when they found out they couldn't contact with anyone from outside.

With all that noise Sam and Dean held the swords they had brought, just in case.

"They can't get out of there." Lucifer assured them.

Then they heard someone approaching. They went to see who it was, slowly and quietly. When they stepped away from room full of leviathans, soon they found two men, that were in fact leviathans. "Not even angels will save you." One of the leviathans said looking at Dean as they approached the hunters.

Dean was ready to fight them, as well as Sam, but Castiel intervened and, with quick moves, decapitated the leviathans with a sword. Then they heard other leviathans coming from the opposite side. "I thought they were all in there." Dean complained to Lucifer.

"We can't let them free the others." Lucifer said, ignoring Dean's comment and focusing on the plan. Probably there were more approaching.

"Get out of here." Castiel told the Winchesters. It probably wasn't going to go well and Castiel didn't want them to get hurt because of his stupid mistake.

Sam and Dean didn't move. They shared looks and both agreed in not to leave. When Dean was about to speak, Lucifer interrupted him. "Now!" He ordered them as they saw the leviathans coming.

So Sam and Dean ran, while Castiel and Lucifer fought the beasts. When they were almost outside they found another group of leviathans. They decided to split up and run in opposite directions. Sam made a turn that he shouldn't have, because he went to a dead end. He was trapped by two leviathans and he had no other option but to fight.

Sam pulled out a water gun full of borax and he splashed one of them with it. He punched the other to split them and cut off the head of the leviathan, groaning while his skin was corroded. But then the other attacked Sam, pushed and punched him; soon Sam was unarmed. He tried to escape but the leviathan was fast, and strong too. Then the leviathan grabbed him by the neck, suffocating him. With the lack of air and the pain he lost the control of his body and couldn't fight back.

"You'll stop bothering us… permanently." The leviathan said and then he opened his big mouth, ready to eat him. Suddenly Lucifer appeared behind the leviathan and chopped his head off with an axe. When the head fell on the floor Lucifer kicked it, keeping it far from the body.

Lucifer touched Sam and teleported him to Rufus' house. It happened all so fast that Sam was still a bit dizzy when he noticed where he was. Lucifer was still holding him by his shoulder as Sam caught his breath. "…thanks." Sam said when he was able to talk.

Lucifer smiled a bit. "Admit it Sam, sometimes you think I'm all right."

Sam took a moment. "Occasionally, maybe…" He had to admit. "When you're not acting like a scoundrel."

"This sound familiar to me… Oh, I remember that film." Lucifer remembered the quotes from Star Wars. "You know it too. So you know what happens next in that scene…" Lucifer came closer to him and kissed Sam gently. Sam couldn't say he didn't saw it coming, so why didn't he stop Lucifer? Or why wasn't he protesting? Sam didn't mind anymore Lucifer's touches, and he secretly liked it a bit too. The taste he once found repulsive was… enjoyable. Perhaps he even liked it at the time, but it felt wrong to feel so. Sam didn't even mind when Lucifer brought a cold hand to his neck, turning the kiss deeper.

Lucifer was enjoying it too. Not only because he was kissing Sam, but also because Sam wasn't fighting him anymore. But then he regret being so happy about it when Sam pushed away. "What about the leviathans?" Sam asked.

"You had to spoil it, hadn't you?" Lucifer said, not in a mad voice but more in a playful way, although his voice was serious as always. Sam smirked a little, trying not to show his satisfaction. "Well, they were all eating each other when I left." Lucifer answer Sam's question.

"So, the plan worked." Sam sounded a bit surprised, but glad.

"Did you ever doubt of my capabilities?" Lucifer asked, but Sam didn't answer him. "Dean and Castiel are just cleaning it up, not to leave any evidence of what happened there. They should be back soon."

A second later Castiel appeared with Dean in the living room. "Speaking in the devil…" Lucifer used the humans' expression in a low voice, that only Sam heard it. Sam couldn't help it but chuckling a little.

Castiel sat on the couch. He looked tired or maybe hurt. "You're okay?" Dean asked him.

"Yes. I just feel… weaker." Castiel said analyzing himself.

"I thought you still had your powers…" Dean said.

"I do. But my powers are… diminished, somehow."

"That's because of what's happening in Heaven." Lucifer intervened, approaching his brother. Castiel looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What's happening exactly?" Sam asked before Lucifer was able to continue.

"Nothing." He merely said.

"Is that bad?" Dean asked.

"Nothing is happening because it's empty." Lucifer explained, but it just let the humans more confused. "All angels left Heaven."

"What does it have to do with his powers?" Dean asked.

"You have to stop thinking Heaven as a place. More than the place where human souls go, Heaven is our source of power. And it's not a material place, it's more like energy. Energy created by God and angels. It is that energy than we use and need. But now, with angels spread all over the universe, that power is fading."

Dean remembered the time where Zachariah sent him in the future, where Castiel was human because his brothers had disappeared. He wondered if that was going to happen to his friend.

"What are we going to do with the rest of the leviathans?" Castiel asked, changing to subject.

"Yes, Dick's still out there…" Dean said. He wouldn't rest until Roman was dead.

"Well, I hadn't thought to this far. You are just going to stay out of trouble for now, I'll think of something." Lucifer advised them. "In the meantime, maybe I'll go after some Leviathans when I get bored." Then he disappeared.


	9. Praying is a sign of faith

Chapter 9: Praying is a sign of faith

For the next month they had no news from the Leviathans or Lucifer. They kept hunting other things, and Castiel went with them. Castiel had no other place he'd rather be and the Winchesters didn't mind. They could use some help occasionally, although Castiel's powers was slowly starting to fade.

One night Sam had a weird dream. It started with a dark night, as dark as it was outside the motel room. Then he saw a house, a house he didn't recognize. He didn't know why but it was giving him creeps, like something was wrong. Suddenly, he was inside the house; the walls were covered with sigils, some he recognized, some he didn't, but the red sigils were all over the house. The house had furniture but somehow he knew no one was living in there. Then, in a bedroom, he saw a human shape, partially illuminated by the weak moonlight. When it turned around, Sam saw it was Lucifer. He had his clothes covered with the dark substance from the leviathans. Lucifer looked like he was waiting for something to happen; he seemed worried and anxious. It was in that moment Sam was sure something was wrong; Lucifer was always calm…

Sam woke up with an ecstasy of bad feelings. He sat on the bed and noticed he was cold. He passed a hand trough his hair as he took a deep breath. Remembering what he had just seen, questions came to him. Like, what did it mean? Because it hadn't been only a dream, it was more vivid like… like a vision. The visions he used to have normally gave him headaches, unlike this one. But still, Sam was almost certain it was a vision, and it seemed like Lucifer was in trouble…

But Lucifer was the most powerful angel and one of the most powerful creatures he had met, Lucifer could take care of whatever was after him. Yes, Sam believed in that, he had to, because he didn't know if what he had seen had already happened, if it was happening in that moment or if it was still going to happen. Hell, maybe he had got it all wrong and maybe it had been simply a dream. Sam didn't know what to think anymore…

He told himself it was a dream, because that was what he wanted to believe, and he believed in it for the next days. After a week, he still hadn't had any news from Lucifer. Sam wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but people use to say that bad news traveled fast…

Sam couldn't get those images out of his head, but more than that, he couldn't forget what he felt. For another week Dean found Sam oddly distant. He tried to talk about it but Sam didn't tell him anything.

A couple of days later Sam had a similar dream; he saw the same house, the sigils, Lucifer in the bedroom… but there was something different. Lucifer was sat on the floor, screaming. He was in pain, although Sam couldn't see any physical wound. Then the lights in the room flipped and he saw Lucifer's wings that filling the room. Lucifer's body started glowing; Sam would have found it beautiful if Lucifer didn't have such hurt and desperate look on his face. Sam could see it so clearly that, for a moment, he was feeling Lucifer's pain as his own, and it was truly overwhelming.

Sam woke up startled. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating so fast that almost seemed like it was coming out of his chest. The pain he felt during the dream turned into fear. Lucifer was hurt… Who could've done that? Who was powerful enough to hurt the devil? Sam still wasn't sure if it had been a dream or a vision, but he didn't care. He needed to know if it was real, if Lucifer was hurt.

Sam sat with his legs out of the bed. "Lucifer…" He called in a low voice, almost a whisper. "…come." He wasn't sure of what to say. "Please…" He said as a shiver passed through his sweaty body.

Sam waited and waited, but Lucifer didn't appear. He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a cool beer, quietly not to wake Castiel who was sleeping on the couch. Since Castiel's powers started fading, he started sleeping to recharge his energies. Sam didn't know if he was actually sleeping or just resting; if he was awake, Castiel didn't say anything.

When he calmed down a bit, he returned to bed. He couldn't sleep but he stayed there anyway. Not much time later the sun started rising, Dean and Castiel got up while Sam pretended to be sleeping. He only got up when his brother and Castiel got out for breakfast.

"Sorry about the delay. I got traffic." Lucifer appeared in Sam's bedroom. "Did you-" Before he could finish the question Sam, with an impulse, grabbed Lucifer by the shirt and kissed him. It was a bit hard and unexpected for Lucifer but it was still pleasant. Seconds later Sam pulled back.

"I was going to ask if you missed me, but I guess I already have my answer." Lucifer said, looking at Sam who was still with a serious face. "What happened?" Lucifer's tone changed to slightly concerned.

"Nothing…" Sam stepped back. "apparently." He turned his back on Lucifer.

Lucifer popped in front of Sam. "Sammy, I know you're lying to me." Lucifer put a hand on Sam's chest. "So, you tell me what's going on or I'll get in your head and find out myself."

Sam took a moment, considering. "It was just a dream." Sam came to that conclusion.

"A dream? I like your dreams." Lucifer stared into Sam's eyes. He knew Lucifer was reading his mind, but he didn't bother. It was easier if Lucifer just saw it instead of telling him. Sam knew when he stopped reading his mind because Lucifer blinked, but he still had the same serious face. "Were you worried about me?" He wasn't able to hide his joy.

"Yeah. I was worried." Sam admitted a bit angry. "Apparently for no reason."

Lucifer chuckled. "You're adorable, Sammy." He said with a smile. Sam felt stupid for getting so worried for no reason. "No, you're not stupid. After all, you were able to see what happened last night."

"You mean that that really happened?" Sam asked surprised.

"Exactly as you saw it."

Sam looked confused. "So… what happened exactly?"

Lucifer took a moment to answer. Perhaps he was looking for the best way to tell. "Just… wait here. I'll be right back." And he disappeared, letting Sam even more confused.

Not a minute later Lucifer reappeared, but he didn't come alone, he had something wrapped in a white blanket. When Sam approached him he saw Lucifer was holding a baby in his arms. He looked at Lucifer, then back to the baby. "Who is he?"

"First, it's a girl." Lucifer corrected him. "Second, she's my daughter." Sam surely wasn't expecting that, but it was nothing compared to what was coming next. "And third, she's your daughter too."

"What?" Sam asked perplexed, when he was able to talk.

"She's our daughter." Lucifer repeated.

"No." He shook his head. "How is that possible?"

"I thought you knew where babies came from." Lucifer said and Sam rolled his eyes. "Remember the time you freed me? And we had our magic night?"

"Yeah, but how? You're a guy."

"Yes… I am, right now. But I wasn't." Lucifer told him.

"What?"

"Since the time you freed me I was using a girl's body. Only today I returned to my old vessel, although I made you see me as in Nick's body." Lucifer explained. "What you saw last night was part of her birth."

"You planned this… didn't you? You used me." Sam sounded upset, betrayed.

"I had to." Lucifer didn't let Sam continue. "I can't leave Earth. If my brothers knew I was back they would want me to bring the apocalypse again. So I can't go anywhere I may meet them. So I had to stay here. But I knew Nick couldn't contain me for so long, so I had to get rid of part of my powers. My brothers' disappearance wasn't enough. The only way to do that was creating a life. And it worked, she has part of my grace now and I'm no longer in risk of exploding my vessel."

Sam started to understand. "Wasn't there any other way?" He calmly asked.

"There was. A faster, easier and less painful way. You." Lucifer looked in Sam's eyes. "You're the only one who can contain me forever… But I promised I wouldn't do that." On the contrary of what was expected, Lucifer didn't sound mad. After all, he had done that because of Sam…

Sam took a deep breath, absorbing all the information. "What happens now?" He asked Lucifer.

"Now… you'll take care of her." Lucifer handed her over Sam, carefully.

He looked at the baby girl sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile a little. "Why me?" It wasn't like he didn't want to stay with his daughter, but he didn't have much practice taking care of babies… and that scared him a little.

"You wouldn't want me to take care of her…"

True. "But she's not… human, is she? I don't know what she needs."

"She's a nephilim; half angel, half human. But right now she's just like any other human baby." Sam nodded. "Just keep her safe. And you can't tell about her to anyone." Lucifer said very serious.

"I'll have to tell Dean." Sam didn't know how, but Dean had the right to know.

"Alright." Lucifer agreed. "But no one else."

"Why not?" It wasn't like he had many more people he could tell…

"She's powerful. It may don't seem like it now, but she will be, very powerful. If the word spreads that there's a nephilim, after thousands of years of extinction, she'll have all creatures after her." That scared Sam a little but he nodded. "I must go. There are still leviathans on the loose." Lucifer said. He kissed Sam gently but deeply. "By the way, I called her Aurea." He said before vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update sooner.**


	10. Sweet child of mine

Chapter 10: Sweet Child of Mine

Sam stood with his daughter in his arms, unsure of what to do. He looked at the baby girl, she had some thin blond hair and… she was beautiful. There was no other word to describe her. Not much time later, Dean returned with Castiel. "Sam, are you awake?" Dean called as he got in the motel. "Come on, we've got to go." He found Sam with his back turned on him.

When Sam turned around Dean was surprised to see him with a baby in his arms. "What the hell are you doing with a baby?" Dean approached Sam, followed by Castiel.

Sam didn't know how he was going to explain the whole story so he just limited to answer Dean's question. "Lucifer dropped her here." He merely said.

"Why? Who is she?"

Sam knew his brother was going to ask that and he wouldn't be pleased with the answer, but he wouldn't lie to Dean. "Apparently she's… my daughter."

"Your what?" Dean said surprised and confused. Did Sam had been tricked by some monster to get laid and accidently had knocked her up, like Dean did? "Who's the mother?"

Sam was very uncomfortable with that conversation, but the soon he get it out of his chest, the better. "Lucifer," he said in a lower tone that this regular voice.

For a second Dean was static with the mouth open. "What?" He said when he was able to talk. "You… and Lucifer?"

Sam nodded shyly.

Dean passed a hand trough his hair. "When did that happened?"

"The time I set him free…" Sam said.

"I knew something had happened that night!" He said angrily. "That son of a bitch fucking raped you." Dean was clearly freaking out. Sam wasn't going to explain Lucifer hadn't really raped him. Well, he did at the time but it didn't really bothered Sam anymore. "The next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him." Sam didn't take Dean seriously; he couldn't kill Lucifer, he was just in shock and upset. Then Dean's mind started working again and he noticed it wouldn't have been possible for Lucifer to get pregnant. "How's that even possible?"

"Lucifer was possessing a girl at the time." Sam explained.

"How can you be so calm?" Dean sounded upset for Sam seemed to be okay with it.

"What do you want me to do? What is done is done, Dean." No matter what he did, he couldn't go back. "I'm trying to get used to this situation. Getting pissed won't help!" Sam raised his voice a little and Aurea started moving. She didn't seem pleased so Sam tried to calm her down.

Dean shook his head, he still couldn't believe in what was happening. When Sam turned his attention to his daughter, Dean looked at Castiel who hadn't said a word about the matter. In fact he was suspiciously calm. "Did you know about this?" Dean asked a bit hard.

Castiel took a moment to answer. "Yes," he confirmed. "I was able to see her through Lucifer's true form."

"Well, thanks for your input." Dean said ironically.

"Lucifer made me not to tell you. I had no choice." Castiel tried to excuse himself. But even if he had told them, it wouldn't have changed anything.

Later, they went to buy all the things Sam needed for his daughter. For her safety, they returned to Rufus' cabin and stopped hunting for a while. As the time passed Dean was getting more used to the situation. Even once in a while he helped Sam feeding his niece, and he knew Dean secretly enjoyed it. Sam did all other things, changed her, bathed her, and shushed her when she cried.

Although Aurea wasn't completely human she behaved like one, which meant she was most of time sleeping and only woke up, crying, to eat. They had bought a nursery for her but most of the times she slept in Sam's bed, especially at night. Little Aurea slept close to Sam, right next to his chest and he put his arm around the baby girl, creating a comfy and warm nest. Sam liked to have her close to him, it made him feel safe and… happy.

It had been two weeks since Aurea was born and Dean decided to star hunting again. Just him and Castiel, while Sam stayed with his daughter. For the first job he chose a close one, so they wouldn't be away for a long time.

Dean and Castiel had been gone for one day. Sam was preparing the lunch in the kitchen, while Aurea slept in the nursery in Sam's bedroom. Suddenly he heard his baby cry. Sam went upstairs wondering why she was crying; she had already eaten and Sam had changed her…

"Hey, baby girl." Sam said softly and picked her up and joined her to his chest, it usually calmed her down. But this time it wasn't working, she kept crying. Sam knew all her types of cries and that one was different from all the others he had heard. "What is it, Aurea?" He gave her a tender kiss in her head. "What do you want?" he asked, although he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

At least not from her. "I know what she wants."Lucifer appeared in the bedroom for Sam's surprise. For some reason Aurea's cry became softer. Lucifer approached him asking to hold her. Sam was a bit resilient at first but then he gave him the baby.

"What?"Sam asked curious. He was surprised to see how carefully Lucifer was holding her.

"Me." Lucifer told him. "She missed me," One thing was certain, Aurea stopped crying. "didn't you?" Lucifer asked his daughter who was looking up at him. Then she blinked a few times and soon fell asleep comfortably in Lucifer's arms. Sam saw a little smile in Lucifer's face.

"How did you know?"Sam asked.

"I felt it. During the pregnancy we created a bond. Now I can feel what she feels and I can find her anywhere no matter how distant we are." Lucifer put back his daughter on the nursery.

Lucifer went downstairs and Sam followed him. He could see Lucifer's expression changing. The adoration look he had when he was holding their daughter changed to his usual cold expression. It became even more evident as they stepped away from the bedroom. "You enjoyed it." Sam said with an amused little smile when they got to the living room.

"More than I should." Lucifer confirmed not pleased.

Sam stared at him seriously. "What do you mean?" He still asked, although the most likely was for Lucifer not to answer.

"She makes me weaker."

"I thought that was the idea." Sam said confused.

"I'm not talking about my powers, I mean psychologically weak. This entire situation brought me feelings that I hadn't felt in a really long time; it affects me. She… you… You've became my weakness." Lucifer confessed, looking at Sam.

Sam was surprised; it had been the most, perhaps the only time Lucifer was slightly emotional. He didn't say anything, he wasn't sure of what to say. But Lucifer had let his guard down and Sam knew he was going to leave again. Leave them… for God knows how long. "Can I ask one thing?" Sam said before Lucifer started saying goodbye. Lucifer nodded. "Why- how was I able to see you at her birth?"

"It had nothing to do with your psychic powers." That was usually the nature of his visions.

"I know. That's why I'm asking." His vision had had a different nature and Sam wanted to know what it was.

Lucifer got closer to him with his usual flirt look, which Sam tried to ignore. "You saw it because of the bond you have. Through it you can see and feel what's happening in certain occasions. And I guess that was an important occasion."

"You made me see it." Sam said like he had figured it out.

"No. Aurea made you see it." Lucifer corrected him.

"But how? She didn't even know me."

"Of course she did." Sam looked confused. Lucifer put a hand on Sam's shoulder and made him sit on the couch. Sam found it odd and before he could say something, Lucifer sat comfortably on his lap. "I introduced you to her." Lucifer kept explaining. Sam somehow didn't bother with the devil's action. "Remember the time we were like this?"

Sam remembered; it had happened about two months ago. "Yes." It had been the time his feelings for Lucifer had changed.

"During that time she created a bond with you. I believe she wanted you to be present at her birth…"

Sam was surprised, but it made sense; Aurea was much calmer when he was around, she usually cried when Dean was holding her but never when he was holding her, not until that day. So that had been the reason why Lucifer had been with him that day… to make Aurea get to know him, as her father.

"Why me? Of all humans… why did you choose me?" Sam wanted to know why Lucifer had decided to have a child with him.

"Who else would be? One of those ordinary, filthy, broken humans?" Lucifer let out his hate for the human race. Sam thought he was included in that group, maybe except the 'ordinary', the last thing he was, was normal. "There's also some similarity between us, in our lives…" Lucifer had told him about it once, during the apocalypse. Sam didn't agree much, though. "And after being alone for so many years, you were the only human I spent more time with. The one I knew better."

Sam was looking at Lucifer's ice blue eyes and they didn't seem so cold as before. Some time ago Sam had started to enjoy Lucifer's presence… and he missed him when he wasn't around, even though he didn't admit that. Sam wondered if he also had a bond with Lucifer.

Sam felt a warmth rising in his body, there was also the heat coming from Lucifer's body, and the constant feeling, as if he… wanted Lucifer. As if he was reading his mind, Lucifer kissed him passionately. He brought a hand to Sam's face, deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched several times and the fire inside Sam lighted, he grabbed Lucifer by the hips and pulled him closer; with the pressure of Lucifer's body, Sam's breathing became faster. Sometime later when Sam's desire was partially satisfied, Lucifer pulled away. While Sam normalized his breath, Lucifer told him, in a whisper, close to his face "Yes, we have a little bond."

Sam opened his eyes and Lucifer noticed his pupils were dilated. Lucifer gave him a little kiss that Sam recognized as his goodbye kiss, which meant he was about to leave. "Wait." Sam said in the exact moment Lucifer disappeared. But then Sam saw him standing close to the table. "Stay." Sam said half asking, half demanding, which surprised Lucifer. Sam stood up from the couch. "Dean and Cas are on a hunt. They won't be back in a couple of days…"

"I shouldn't stay." The longer he stayed with Sam, their bond became stronger just like his feelings for the human. And those feelings were changing him, making him vulnerable and he couldn't let that happen.

Usually Lucifer was very clear in his words, but this time Sam felt a bit of doubt in his sentence. "Does that mean you want to?"

If he told the truth, he would say yes, but he didn't want to admit that, not so literally. He wasn't going to lie to Sam either, so he sent him a smirk. "You wouldn't be too bad making deals…"

Sam smiled, he knew that was a yes.

And so Lucifer stayed. He made Sam company as he ate lunch and also made some comments and complains about his food. The exchange of opinions about Sam's salad made them laugh. An hour later it was time for Aurea to eat and Lucifer held her as she drank the milk. They played a bit with her before she fall asleep and she looked like she was smiling at them. Sam remembered his dream was once to build a family, this wasn't what he had thought about, but it wasn't very different.

At night, when Sam went to sleep, he took Aurea with him to his bed, as usual. What was unusual was that Lucifer joined them; he laid on the bed and their daughter stayed between them. Sam fell asleep with a little smile on his lips and Lucifer just watched them sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to know if you'd like me to write another chapter like this, before I return to action? And would you like more destiel?<br>**


	11. The leviathans strike back

Chapter 11: The Leviathans Strike Back

Dean and Castiel took longer than they expected on the job, the creature was constantly moving from a place to another. The good thing was that it didn't go far, so Dean and Castiel were able to follow it. As days passed Dean got worried about leaving Sam alone, even thought he called his brother every day. But it was about to end, they had already identified the creature; it was a werewolf and they knew the person. They had been following the guy, waiting for him to go to a more private area. They had to finish him that day, before midnight.

The guy went to a house that seemed to be abandoned. Dean found it odd. Why would he go there? But they still followed him. The guy opened the unlocked door and Dean came behind and pushed him inside. The man tried to escape but Dean grabbed him and pointed him a gun. "Who are you?" He asked scared and then he saw Castiel also with a gun. "What do you want with me?"

The guy didn't know what he was in reality nor what he had done to those people he had killed. "You're a monster," Dean said. "Sorry." Dean shot him in the heart. The man's body fell on the floor but then they noticed something strange. Dean crouched to take a better look and he saw the blood, that was coming out of the wound, wasn't red… it was black.

The man, supposed to be dead, opened his eyes and quickly grabbed Dean by the neck. "You're a leviathan." Dean said and the creature smiled.

Castiel punched the leviathan and made him let go of Dean. As Dean tried to catch his breath, another leviathan appeared. "Here goes nothing…" Dean said in a low voice to himself. He had no weapons that would work on the beasts so he punched him.

Castiel kept fighting the other leviathan. The gun he carried wouldn't work so he changed his weapon to his angel sword. He wasn't sure if that would work but it was the only thing he had. Castiel, after some attempts to strike him, managed to make a deep cut. But it didn't affect the leviathan, only black fluid came out of him. "Not bad for a dead angel." The leviathan said before attacking Castiel again, so hard that made him let go of his sword. One more punch and Castiel started to bleed. During his disorientation, the leviathan grabbed Castiel's sword and stabbed him with it. Castiel fell on the ground and from the cut on his chest came a bright light. "Now we're even." The cut hadn't been deep enough to kill him fortunately, but it had wounded him badly.

"I believe that is enough." Another leviathan said. But that one they knew, it was Dick. "Bring them to me."

One leviathan took Dean and the other took Castiel to another division of the house. Suddenly the house didn't seem so old, it had been reconstructed. They stopped in front of Dick and it was in that moment Castiel saw Dean's state. He had bruises on his face and he was bleeding from his mouth, but surely he had more wounds on his body. Castiel wished he could do something, but with the wound he had he wasn't able not even to vanish.

"I don't believe you fell for that." Dick laughed to them and at them. "It was a bit hard to make it look like werewolf attacks, even harder to convince my boys not to eat them but it was worth it."

"So why so much trouble just to kill us, dick?" Dean sent him a hateful look.

"I know you're responsible for the almost genocide of my specie. You sloughed them." Dick said angrily.

"Technically they sloughed each others." Dean corrected him, like he didn't care for what had happened to those monsters.

"You know, I was about to just kill you." He came closer to Dean. "But then I've heard about the existence of a little creature… a nephilim. I didn't know what it was, but then I learned of how powerful they are… Right when I needed an extra add to my army, aren't I lucky?" Dick smiled, but obviously no one answered him. "I was even luckier when I knew that that creature was with my pain in the ass humans."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean told him. But inside he knew this wasn't going to go well and he got worried about his brother and niece, although she wasn't human she was still his niece.

"Dean, please… Don't dare to lie to me." Dick warned him with a serious look. "I suppose your brother has it… So where is he?"

Neither Dean nor Castiel said anything, so Dick punched Dean. "Where?" He asked again.

"He's at Ellsworth, Kansas." Castiel said to Dean's surprise, and looked at him. Castiel had given him the wrong information. Sam wasn't in Kansas but he thought it was better that way. If he refused to tell Dick, they had other ways to get Sam's location, compromising his safety.

Dick also turned his attention to him. "Castiel… I was surprised when I heard you had survived. You're tough, after all the things we did to you… Don't worry, we won't make the same mistake again. You'll die properly… if you don't tell me where Sam is."

"I told you…" Castiel was about to repeat but Dick interrupted him.

"Spear me the speech. I know you're lying." Dick told him. "I've worked with some human and I have to tell you, you're a bad liar. So you want to try again?"

Castiel didn't answer, he wasn't going to turn Sam in. If they found out, it wasn't going to be from him.

"No?" Dick asked him. "You know I have other ways to get that information. Like… Oh, look what I have here." He showed them his bloodied hand. "Dean's blood. I believe it's enough." Then he shifted to Dean's form. "Well, let's see…" He said while he searched through Dean's memory. "Got it. Whitefish, Montana." Dick returned to his usual shape.

Dean looked upset. He had Sam's true location.

"How about we pay him a visit?" Dick asked to the other leviathans. They looked glad.

"You son of bitch! If something happens to them, I swear I'll kill you." Dean threatened Dick.

"I believe you had already said something alike when… oh yes, Bobby…" Dick shook his head. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Oh, I don't. You'll be dead at the end of day, trust me." Dean said convict.

"We'll see about that." Dick said not believing in Dean. "First…" he walked to the house's basement and the other leviathans made them go too. There were two cells made of iron and they locked Dean in one and Castiel in the other. "I'll say hello to your brother for you." Dick said before he and the other leviathans left.

"Fuck." Dean said as he passed a hand through his hair. "Cas, are you ok?"

"I've been worse." Castiel responded him, sat on the ground.

Dean couldn't see him but he knew Castiel wasn't in a good shape. "Can't you zap out of here?"

"My 'batteries' are almost drained. Even if they weren't, this cell is covered with Enochian sigils. I can't get out. Sorry." Castiel said taking deep breaths, trying to control the pain he was feeling.

"We have to find a way to get out of here. We've got to warn Sam, at least." Dean tried to give some encouragement, to Castiel and himself.

Half hour had passed and Dean hadn't come up with any idea to get out. He was getting anxious, Castiel could notice. It was during Dean's desperation that he had an idea; there was a high probability of failing but it was the only thing he could do. The time was running out. "Dean… I'm getting us out of here."

"How?" Dean asked. As Castiel didn't answer, Dean had a feeling it would be dangerous. "Cas, what are gonna do?" He asked worried.

"Just… close your eyes." Castiel said simply.

"Why?" Dean asked.

Then he saw a light coming out of Castiel's cell and he heard Castiel screaming. As the light became more intense, so did his screams; they changed from human screams to the overwhelming sound of the angel's real voice. Dean covered his ears with his hands but he was still able to hear the sound of some windows breaking. The light filled the place and Dean could feel some kind of force, ready to be unleashed. Then he heard some sort of explosion coming from Castiel's cell and the light turned too bright to look at it so Dean closed his eyes. Something came out of the cell next to his and the light started fading.

When the light completely faded, Castiel opened the door of Dean's cell. "Cas…" Dean grabbed him, Castiel could barely stand up. "What did you do?" He got out of his cell and he saw the door of Castiel's had been projected to the wall and it was dented.

"The cell was angel proofing… So I ceased to be an angel." Castiel said breathing heavily.

"You ripped your grace?" Castiel only nodded with painful expression. "Oh, God…" After the shock, Dean tried to focus. He put Castiel's arm around his neck. "Come on, we gotta go."

They took a few steps in direction of an old door at the bottom of the basement. "Dean, I can't." Castiel couldn't walk any longer.

Dean let him sit on the ground. "Come on Cas, don't give up."

Castiel heard steps coming closer, it should be the leviathans. "They're coming. You've got to go, Dean." Castiel tried to make like an order but his pain influenced the sound. "Leave me…"

Dean shook his head slightly. "Cas…"

"You've got to help Sam. Go!" Dean saw a tear falling down Castiel's cheek, he just didn't know if it was from pain or sadness. "Dean… I love you." Dean replied to the confession with a tender kiss on his no longer angel. "Go." Castiel said in a whisper.

Dean got up and ran through the door. Castiel closed his eyes and breathed in relieve; at least Dean was safe. When he opened his eyes again he saw Dean running back at him. Castiel was about to ask why had he came back, but Dean said instantly "I can't lose you again." He grabbed Castiel in his arms and carried him out.

Fortunately they hadn't left the car too far. Dean put Castiel in the passenger seat, got in the car and drove away from that place. Dean tried to call his brother but his phone's battery was discharged. He threw the phone to the back of the car, frustrated. With nothing else he could do, he drove as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, Sam had just finished feeding his daughter and he put her down in the crib when she fell asleep in his arms. Ten minutes later he heard Aurea crying. There was no reason for her being crying, unless she missed Lucifer again. But Lucifer had been only gone for two days. When Sam picked her up he had a sudden bad feeling, a feeling of danger. Aurea didn't seem like she was missing anyone; it seemed like she was scared of something and she was warning him.<p>

Sam peeked out of the window and he saw two men approaching the house. There was no way they were just ordinary people that were lost; the house was in a recondite place, only who knew the location could find it. Aurea shifted in his arms, sobbing. Sam tried to calm her down as he looked from the back of the house to see if he could escape from the backdoor, but there were another two men in there.

"Crap." Sam said when he saw Dick approaching the front door.

Sam picked up a blanket and wrapped it around Aurea. They couldn't run away, but Sam had to protect his daughter. So he decided to hide her in the office, inside a wood box ,with openings to held it, that was hidden behind a curtain.

"Shhh, everything's gonna be alright." Sam whispered to calm her down, or to calm himself. "Just… don't cry, okay?" He asked, even though she wouldn't probably understand him. She had to be quiet not to attract the leviathans' attention. Sam held her tight and kissed her in the forehead. "I love you." Then he put her inside the box, closed it and went downstairs.

Sam grabbed some weapons to fight them as long as he could. He thought in calling Dean but it was too late; the leviathans had got in the house. In a short fight against two of them Sam managed to hurt one, but then he was forcefully immobilized. Then Dick got in, he threw away Sam's sword and then ordered the two leviathans to leave.

"This is the part you eat me?" Sam asked when Dick got close to him.

"No, not yet. There's something I want first."

"What?"

Dick made an evil smirk. "I believe you have a little nephilim with you. So where is it?"

"I don't-"

"Don't deny it! I know it's here. And I want it." Dick took a step forward.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"You can call it a consolation prize. After my specie being almost killed, I think I deserve it."

"What are you gonna do with her?" Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her. I'm only gonna use her against my enemies. I could even make her kill you… but that would take some time." He didn't plan to make Sam last so long.

"I'm not gonna give her to you." Sam said convict.

"You think you have a choice?" Dick grabbed him by the collar and planted him an unexpected kiss. During the touch Dick transferred himself to Sam's body. Sam tried to step back but he couldn't. When the transference was complete Dick Roman's body fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>Finally Dean had gotten to Rufus' house. He left the car in a hidden place with Castiel unconscious inside. As he approached the house he saw one leviathan; Dean got close quickly and quietly and with a swing he chopped his head off. Then other leviathan appeared. While Dean was fighting him he saw another leviathan approaching, he couldn't fight two at the same time. Suddenly when the leviathan was very close to him, ready to attack, Lucifer got between them and killed the monster. Dean made the other fall on the ground soon after, just like the last one outside the house.<p>

Dean and Lucifer got in the house, both holding a sharp sword.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked, seeing his brother.

"I am. Sam… not so much." Dean saw the dark veins on Sam's face. He got scared; he thought Dick had shifted to his brother's form but then he saw his old vessel dead on the ground. "You son of a bitch, let go of my brother!"

Dick smirked. "Or what? What are you going to do? Kill me? You can't kill me without killing Sammy…" He knew Sam was Dean's weakness. As long as Dick had him, he was untouchable. Dean would never kill his brother.

"And you…" He turned to Lucifer. "You're pathetic, you know. You created quite a reputation… After all you did and said about humans, which I agree, you ended up falling for one." Lucifer just looked at him with his calm expression. "I know what happened." Dick pointed to Sam's head, reminding him that he could see Sam's memories. "And it's disgusting."

"You're not any better." Lucifer said with his dark voice to the ugly beast.

"So would you kill me? Would you kill Sammy?" He paused. "What moves you, angel? Hate… or love?"

For the first time Lucifer had doubts of what to do. This was an example of how his affection for Sam could impair his judgment, of how it made him weaker. For years he had done the most painful and awful things to the creatures he didn't like and now he was reluctant in killing that monster because it implied to kill a human. Maybe he was pathetic… but it wasn't any human they were talking about.

"So Dean, are you going to keep your promise?" Dick said with a smile remembering Dean's threat. "Will you kill me? If it matters to you, Sam is asking to kill us." Dean tried to keep a straight face although he was crying inside. "Come on Dean, after all the things I did… killing Bobby…" He kept teasing Dean, but Dean said nothing. "No? I guess I won't die until the end of the day." He made a victorious smile.

Dick was about to go upstairs, probably coming to get Aurea but then Lucifer took a deep breath, held his sword and decapitated Sam.

"No! Sammy!" Dean screamed as Sam's body fell on the ground. "What did you do?" He turned to Lucifer with a death glare.

"Dean, I'll bring him back." Lucifer said. "Trust me."

_Yeah right… _Like if he was going to trust the devil… But then he looked at Sam, with black fluid coming out of both parts of his separated body.

Lucifer knelt down next to Sam's body. He made a scan of Sam's body, passing a hand from his feet to his neck and more black fluid came out; Lucifer only stopped when it became red. He did the same to Sam's head. Then Lucifer said a spell in enochian and the black puddle was consumed by flames until there was nothing left.

Lucifer joined Sam's head to the rest of his body and, putting a hand in his chest, he brought Sam back to life. Lucifer rose up, but Sam still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Sammy." Dean called for him. He knelt down when Sam took a heavy breath and opened his eyes. "Sammy, are you okay?" Dean hugged him.

Sam took a few seconds to be able put the things back together in his mind. "Dean…" He said, recognizing his brother. Then suddenly "Aurea." Sam said scared and got up immediately.

"She's fine." Lucifer appeared with their daughter in his arms. Dean hadn't even noticed Lucifer's absence.

Lucifer handed her over Sam, knowing he wanted to hold her. Sam kissed her gently and confirmed she was okay, only a bit scared. She had little tears running down her cheek that Sam whipped out; it looked like she had been crying for a while… but in silence. Perhaps she had comprehended Sam wanted her to be quiet.

Then Lucifer cleaned the house from the leviathans' trace, while Dean took Castiel into the house. After Dean explained what had happened Lucifer said "I'll search for his grace."

"Why?" Dean asked.

After all he had done Dean still questioned his actions… But Lucifer didn't say anything about that. It had been a stressful day already. "Because I need him and because you need him."

Dean didn't say anything else so Lucifer stepped away from the couch where Dean had laid Castiel.

"Wait." Sam called him and made Lucifer following him to a place far from Dean. "So, is it over? The leviathans… they're all dead?"

"Yes, Sammy. I believe they are."

Sam got close and kissed him passionate and desperately. By instinct Lucifer held Sam's hip subtly as he assured him the bad times had passed. "Thanks." Sam whispered. Lucifer smiled at him and then disappeared.

Sam thought they were out of Dean's sight but Dean saw the whole thing without Sam noticing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, longer than usual, but as you can see this was a longer chapter. I hope you liked it and that you didn't mind destiel.<strong>

**What would you like to see happening next?  
><strong>


	12. Lovesick fool

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. I appreciate them :)**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for descriptions of sex.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Lovesick Fools<span>

Sam woke up early, feeling something touching his chest. He opened his eyes and saw little Aurea moving in her sleep. Sam was sure she was going to wake up soon; it was also almost time for her to eat. Sam watched her until she woke up. "Hey, baby girl." He said in a soft voice when she opened her eyes, and he kissed her forehead. Then she started to make some unpleasant noises. "You're hungry, I know." Sam got out of the bed and picked her up, tenderly.

He went to the kitchen and heated her milk. Then Sam gave it to her and Aurea drank it all, making sweet little noises of satisfaction as they watched the sunrise. Then Sam heard a noise at the stairs; he saw Castiel coming down. "Cas… are you okay?" He asked when Castiel got closer to them.

It had been two days since he had lost his grace and Castiel was still recovering; it looked like it had been very painful.

"Yes. I'm just… getting used to be human." Castiel said but Sam knew he was lying. He could see the pain all over Castiel's face.

He and Dean, but mostly Dean, had been helping Castiel getting used to all the new sensations but they weren't many, since the pain outweighed some of the feelings.

"I guess I need more." Castiel said holding a packaging of painkiller Dean had given him. Castiel grabbed a glass to fill it with water.

"Wait. You should eat something first." Sam told him as Aurea finished her milk. "I'm gonna make breakfast. Can you wait?" Castiel nodded. "Okay. Just sit for a while." Sam suggested and Castiel sat on the couch. "And… can you hold her?"

After a moment of hesitation Castiel said "Of course."

Sam gave him Aurea in a comfortable position and then he went to prepare breakfast. Castiel didn't felt very comfortable holding the little, fragile baby. He felt it was too much responsibility since he was himself so weak, but regardless that, Sam trusted him. As the time passed Castiel got more confident. He looked down and Aurea was staring at him; she joined her hand to Castiel's chest and let out a sound that interrupted the silence. Sam, as a reflex, turned around but his daughter was alright. He found it odd she wasn't sleeping yet; usually she fell asleep very quickly. Sam didn't give much importance and kept making toasts and natural orange juice.

Suddenly Castiel felt his pain start to disappear. Seconds later all his pain was gone. "Sam," he called.

He turned to the former angel who was static. "You alright?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes." Castiel said immediately in surprise. "I'm fine. My pain… it's gone." He sounded glad. "I think it was Aurea."

"Seriously?" Sam approached them. "Could she do that?"

"I never met a nephilim before… but I believe so. She was born from Lucifer's grace joined with your soul; which are both very strong. I believe this is only the beginning of her powers." Castiel got up.

For a second Sam got scared, how was he going to deal with his daughter's powers? He didn't expect that they started to reveal so soon. But he was sure he'd find a way at the time… he and Lucifer. "Well, I'm glad you're better." They heard the toasts jumping from the toaster. "Breakfast is really…"

They sat at the table and started eating.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up and the first thing he noticed was Castiel's absence. Yeah, Castiel had slept with him that night. If someone asked, Dean would say it was only because Castiel asked him, so he could sleep better. Apparently Castiel was cold last night and Dean wanted to make him feel comfortable. Obviously Dean had enjoyed it, but he kept it to himself. He and Castiel weren't exactly in a relationship (yet). Nothing else had happened between them after their first and only kiss, unless you count the cuddling from the previous night. Dean hadn't had time or disposition to talk about it, since Castiel kept having pains.<p>

Dean heard voices and he went downstairs. He was relieved when he saw Castiel eating breakfast. He approached the table; there were toasts, butter, jelly, honey, orange juice and coffee. "Good morning." Dean said.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel said with a little smile.

He seemed to be better. "How are you feeling today?" Dean asked taking a seat.

"I believe Aurea healed me."

Dean just stared at him for a moment wondering if Castiel was joking. But no, Castiel didn't joke. "Really? Wow." Dean widened his eyes. "My niece is awesome." He looked at Sam who was holding her and gave him a smile. "I'm really glad you're okay." He said with a smile to Castiel, in relief.

They finished breakfast and then they went to get dressed properly. When Dean returned to the living room, Sam was already there reading a newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked casually.

"Actually… Two people died from unknown causes..."

"No." Dean interrupted.

"Dean, it may be a case."

"No, Sam. There'll be no more hunting until Cas has his wings back." Dean said convict. He wouldn't risk Castiel's life after what had happened and he wasn't going to leave him either.

After the first shock caused by Dean's tone Sam smiled, and then he stated chuckling in a low voice. "What?" Dean asked confused.

"I was just wondering when did you get so overprotective about Cas." Dean rolled his eyes, not wanting to talk about it. "Come on Dean, you're acting different in his presence, not to mention the exchange of glances. So what happened between you and Cas?" Sam asked curious and happy about them.

"Me and Cas? How about you and Lucifer?" Dean shouted right back. He hadn't talked about it with Sam before; partially because he was too worried about Castiel but also because Sam looked…happy. But now Dean had to mention it. Besides, it was a good way to change the subject of that conversation.

Sam was surprised and he knew what Dean was talking about, but he still asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I saw your goodbye kiss, or whatever." Sam closed his eyes like he had been caught. "What the hell Sam." Dean sounded upset.

"Dean… He's… he's not a bad guy." Sam tried to make his brother see Lucifer the way he saw him.

"How can you say that? Did you forget the things he did?" Dean clearly didn't understand.

"Did you?!" Sam paused and he carried on raising his voice. "Yes, he did bad things in past; we all did. But he also helped us. He fixed me, he told us about Cas, he helped with the Leviathans…" Sam stopped a second to breathe.

"And that makes him the best guy in the world…" Dean said in a lower voice to himself. Good or bad, it didn't matter; it didn't explain how Sam could have a relationship with Lucifer. "Do you really think he cares about you?"

"If he didn't, he hadn't brought be back."

Dean calmed down a bit. "Or he just plans to use you. Like Ruby did."

Of course, Sam should've seen that coming. No matter how much time had passed, Dean would never let it go. He may have forgiven him, but he would never forget it. "You think I didn't learn my lesson? I knew what I was doing with Ruby was wrong. There was always a part of me that told me that, I just didn't care." He finished in a low voice, like a confession. "But I don't feel it about Lucifer."

"Sam, I just don't want you to be used again. I don't like Lucifer. And I don't like seeing him near you."

Sam understood his brother's worry, but "Dean… we have a daughter. I can't forbid him to see her. In fact she needs him; Aurea needs him around."

"Still, you don't have to act like you're the perfect family."

Sam took a deep breath. "You probably won't like what I'm about to say, but… when I'm with Lucifer, I feel… good. I mean, I've been feeling guilty for so long… since you went to hell. First because I couldn't save you, then the whole thing about Ruby and the Apocalypse… and although I don't remember what happened in Hell, I know what I did the time I was soulless." Sam didn't give any details but Dean knew he had done bad things and he could see his brother's guilt. "But when I'm with him I don't feel guilty anymore. It looks like all the bad things had been washed up from my mind. And I feel… at peace. I feel good."

After a moment in silence Dean said "Yeah, you're right. I didn't like it." But Sam didn't care; it felt good to get it out of his chest. "I still don't trust him. I still don't like your relationship with him." Only saying it made Dean shiver.

"Well, we'll see who's right, in the end." Sam wasn't going to stay away from Lucifer and Dean shook his head in disapproval. But there was nothing else he could do. Which meant the conversation was over.

* * *

><p>After lunch Dean and Castiel went out for a walk or whatever, since Castiel was better. Sam was in his bedroom watching Aurea sleep. Then, for some reason Dean's words came into his mind. Although the talk with Dean was over Sam kept thinking about it. He was having some doubts about Lucifer. Well, he already had some tiny doubts and Dean intensified them. There were a lot of things he didn't know about Lucifer…<p>

"What are you thinking about?"

Sam trembled a little with the familiar voice and then he turned around to see Lucifer approaching him. "You." Sam answered him. He didn't know how long Lucifer was there or even if he was reading his mind.

Lucifer passed by the crib and made a soft rub on his daughter's belly to let her know he was there. He was surprised when Aurea grabbed one of his fingers while she slept. He smiled a little and then Aurea let go of him.

The smile changed to a smirk as he turned to Sam. "I didn't know I was so important to occupy your mind…" Sam blushed a little. "Don't be embarrassed, Sammy. Good or bad, I like you to think of me." Lucifer got closer to him. "It means you've missed me."

Watching how tender he was with their child Sam realized something… Even with some doubts there was one thing Sam was sure; Lucifer had changed, a lot in the few months. Or perhaps he was always like that and Sam never noticed or gave him a chance to show it. "I've been wondering something…" he wanted to know how much Lucifer changed. "If you couldn't bring me back, would you still have killed me?"

The flirty look on Lucifer's face changed. "I thought that was what you wanted…"

"Yes, it was." Sam said affirmatively. "I was just… curious."

Lucifer took a while to answer, like he was thinking. "I don't know." That wasn't exactly the answer Sam expected, so Lucifer continued. "It was hard enough at the time… Please don't make me think of a worse scenario." Lucifer's mind and heart had come to conflict before for a few minutes, but in the hypothetical scenario it would take longer. And honestly, Lucifer didn't want to think about it.

For a second Sam could swear he saw fear in Lucifer's face. "Would you let Dick take her?" Sam glanced to their daughter.

"No. I knew where you hid her, I could sense her. I'd grab her and take her away before he could even think about it." The aggression and protectiveness showed in his words. "I wasn't there because of her…" It seemed like love was coming out of his bright blue eyes.

"You were there because of me," Sam said in a whisper. He swallowed some saliva, looking into Lucifer's eyes. Tension rose up, and Sam had to break it, so he kissed Lucifer.

Lucifer turned it deeper and more desperate as he put a hand on Sam's neck. His other hand rested on Sam's hip while Sam touched the Devil's chest. Sam shivered in pleasure when Lucifer's cold hand touched his skin of his lower abdomen. His heartbeat became faster and Lucifer felt it. Without noticing Sam grabbed Lucifer's t-shirt and he felt Lucifer smiling during the kiss before he slid his tong against Sam's, making him loose all his judgment.

Lucifer lowered his hand from the hunter's neck and made his shirt slide through his body, taking it off. Their lips detached from one another as they lay on the bed but Sam found Lucifer's lips again when he fell on top of him, already shirtless. Soon they were completely naked, breathless and with fire rising inside them.

Their bodies touched at the maximum spots, including their boners, but Sam kept holding Lucifer's waist, looking for more friction. "I guess this is a bit different from last time." Lucifer teased, noticing that Sam was playing along.

Sam looked at him with pupils dilated and full of lust. He pushed Lucifer to the side and rolled over him. Sam grabbed Lucifer's hand above his head. "Now it's vengeance." He said with a breathless but determined voice.

Lucifer smirked. "Then give me your best shot." He enticed Sam.

Sam kissed him hard on the neck. Then he went down Lucifer's body, licking and sucking his flesh and making Lucifer's body to respond to some little uncontrolled movements. Sam grabbed Lucifer's erected cock and stroke it slowly a few times. Lucifer's body responded even more when Sam started licking it and then took it into his mouth. He noticed Lucifer's compassed, deep and fast breaths as he moved up and down. As Sam continued he felt Lucifer's body gradually heating up until he was even warmer than Sam. Sam glanced up and Lucifer was out of control, like Sam had never seen him; besides the uncontrolled movement, Lucifer was completely down of his guard, which gave him a mental peace. He felt free, although he was totally at Sam's mercy.

Lucifer put a hand on Sam's soft hair as he felt the pleasure rising up. Soon it was becoming too much… driving him closer to the orgasm. Lucifer got back in control and pulled Sam up; it was too soon for releasing all that tension and pleasure. Lucifer kissed him deeply and felt a different taste on Sam's mouth, probably coming from his fluids. Then their places exchanged and Lucifer was on top again, touching Sam's sweaty body. With all the kisses and vigorous touches from his chest to his legs, Sam let out soft moans. He bit his lip while their cocks rubbed on each other. But it was noting compared with the little scream Sam made when Lucifer started to press inside him. Lucifer sent all the pain away as he slid in slowly, making Sam feel only the pleasure.

The noises gradually increased as Lucifer speed it up. It didn't take long for him to reach the climax. Lucifer lost control of his body again and he came inside Sam. Beside the hot fluid, Sam felt a warm wave of pleasure pass through him as he stared into Lucifer's beautiful blue eyes. With an ecstasy of sensations Sam came too. For a second he could have sworn he saw like a line of bright light that came from his heart to Lucifer's, connecting them and intensifying the connection. Sam blinked and the image was gone.

Then Lucifer lied on the bed next to Sam.

After normalizing his breathing, Lucifer turned to Sam and said "I never thought I'd say this, but… I love you, Sammy." There had been a time when he had loved his Father, and his brothers and sisters, before Michael had casted his into Hell. As time passed the love faded, and anger rose. He forgot what love felt like… and he never thought he'd love again.

Sam smiled at the confession. "I never thought I'd say this **to you**… but I love you too." Sam said still breathing heavily.

Lucifer kissed him tenderly and put a blanket over them. For Sam's surprise Lucifer came to lean against him. When he took his eyes away from Lucifer he noticed something was missing in the room; Aurea, Sam realized in panic.

"She's fine. I sent her to the living room." Lucifer told him before he could freak out. Sam looked at him in wonder and surprise. "I didn't think you'd like her to assist our wild romantic moment." Only then Sam relaxed again and gave him a kiss.

They stayed comfortably in bed for a while; Lucifer caressing Sam's hair as he felt Sam's steady breath on his chest. When Sam was almost falling asleep they heard Aurea crying. Sam trembled a bit with the unexpected sound.

"Stay here. I'll take care of her." Lucifer said and kissed Sam's forehead, before getting out of the bed. In a second Lucifer was fully clean and clothed. Sam watched him as he got out of the room, missing Lucifer's presence.

Sam started to become cold. For a moment he thought he was still able to sleep a bit, but no. So he decided to get up and take a shower. When Sam finished dressing himself he went downstairs and found Lucifer with their daughter in his arms, giving her the baby bottle. Sam approached them and grabbed Lucifer from behind and kissed his neck. They stayed like that for a while.

Twenty minutes later Dean and Castiel returned.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Lucifer said, startling them.

Dean's face changed to an upset look as he saw him. "What are you doing here?" He asked with hostility.

"Taking care of my daughter." Lucifer said like he had the right to be there, which was true. "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, actually…" Dean stepped forward in the Devil's direction.

"Enough." Sam interrupted from the stairs. At the same time Castiel grabbed Dean's arm, stopping him.

Dean looked at his brother, caring his niece, who set him a look that meant 'be nice'.

Dean cooled down a bit. "Did you find Cas' grace?"

At that moment Sam realized he had forgotten about that.

"No. Not yet."Lucifer said. "I searched the whole Earth, and it's not here."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"I double checked." Lucifer answered like Dean was accusing him of being incompetent.

"So where is it?" Sam asked.

"In Heaven." Castiel realized, sadly.

Lucifer nodded. "Which makes it harder to look, in a place a hundred times bigger than Earth."

"Well, the soon you get started…" Dean commented.

Sam rolled his eyes. But Lucifer replied "I can't be always there."

"Why the hell not?"

"Heaven is supposed to be empty, but I still may find some of my brothers." Lucifer explained in a calm and serious voice.

"And?"

"They still want the Apocalypse, remember? When they find I'm out of the cage they either try to get Michael out or make me do it." He clarified.

"Come on, they can't **make** you."Lucifer was one of the most powerful angels. If he took Michael out was because he wanted to. At least that was what Dean thought.

"Yes…they can." Lucifer turned to Sam and their daughter with a worried and somehow sad face. Sam remembered that he and Aurea were Lucifer's weakness. "If they find me… they'll know what happened. I can't risk their lives."

For a moment Dean believed Lucifer truly cared for his brother, but… it could still be just a trick. "Well, I think you already had a break. So why don't you go back to work?"

"Dean." Sam gave him a disapproval look.

"Yeah, I actually have to go back."

"The next time you come back, it would be nice if you already had the grace." Dean made it sound less arrogant but Lucifer understood his ironic words.

"Sure." Lucifer gave him a fake nice smile. Then he turned to Sam and gave him a French kiss before disappearing.

Sam saw Dean's upset and disgusted face and tried not to laugh; he knew Lucifer intended to piss off his brother.


	13. Good and bad news

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews you sent me. I hope you like this chapter too.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Good and bad news<span>

It was almost midnight. Dean and Castiel were in the bedroom changing to some more comfortable clothes to sleep. When Castiel was ready he sat on the bottom of the bed, thoughtful. After a while Dean noticed it and turned to his boyfriend, knowing there was something on Castiel's mind.

"Do you really think Lucifer is just… playing with us?" Castiel asked, not looking at Dean. That was what Castiel had been wondering for the past two days, since Lucifer left, and he had to ask it.

Dean shook his head. "Cas, I'm not gonna have this conversation with you." The conversation with Sam had been enough.

"Dean, I just want to understand what you have against him." Castiel insisted calmly, this time turning at Dean.

"Yeah, because that's so hard to figure after he had screwed up the world." Dean passed in front of the former angel.

Castiel ignored Dean's angry tone. Castiel knew it wasn't directed to him; it was just a matter that upset the hunter. "I screwed up the world too, Dean."

Dean stopped, and then faced Castiel. He still saw the guilt in Castiel's blue eyes… and he hated to see that. "You're different."

Castiel smiled slightly. He knew Dean didn't blame him anymore. "It's different because you love me. That's why you forgave me."

"So?" Dean wasn't going to deny it, because it was true. It was weird; if any of his friends had done what Castiel did, he was sure they would be on his enemy list forever if Dean didn't kill them first. But it had been Cas and he couldn't do anything but to forgive him, especially when he knew how sorry Castiel was.

"So it should be easy for you to understand why Sam forgave Lucifer." Castiel concluded.

"I understand. I do." Dean confessed, to Castiel's surprise. He knew how feelings could change the way people saw things. "But I still don't trust Lucifer. Do you trust him?" Dean asked, and for a second he regret he had asked.

Castiel wondered when Dean was going to ask that. Even if Dean didn't, he had already made that question to himself. "I… don't know." That was the honest answer. He couldn't say he fully trusted Lucifer… "But I have to admit he helped us." Especially him, by killing the Leviathans. And now he was searching for his grace…

"I have… I don't know, a feeling… that tells me that Lucifer has some kind of plan. And we're in it." Castiel noticed a slight fear in Dean's voice. "I mean, you saw the last time he was here."

"Yes. You were very rude." Castiel wasn't really accusing him. He merely explained his point of view.

"Exactly. And he didn't do anything. I mean, he always acts cool, but no super powerful creature would just play cool." If he talked that way to anyone else he would certainly take a beat up, at least. "He didn't threat, he didn't even pondered stop searching for your grace." Which Dean was glad he didn't.

"What's your point?"

"My point is: he needs to find your grace. He wants you to be an angel again. And my question is why? What does he have in mind?" At first Dean thought Lucifer was going to use Sam but now he thought it was Castiel who Lucifer planned to use.

Castiel noticed Dean's worry and he had to calm him down. "Or… Lucifer ignored you and is helping us to please Sam." He suggested.

Castiel saw that Dean was considering it, but he wasn't convinced. "I hope you're right." Dean said sadly. The last thing he wanted was Castiel in trouble again.

Castiel got closer to him with a reassuring little smile. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder that then rose up to his face. Dean looked at Castiel and kissed him gently. When they pulled away after a few seconds, they finally went to sleep in the comfy bed. Dean realized how hard was for Castiel to be human, and he wished Lucifer found Castiel's grace soon.

For the rest of the week they got no news from Lucifer. In one of those nights, in which Dean and Castiel were sleeping, cuddling to each other, Castiel woke up startled in the middle of the night. He sat on the bed, breathing hard. Dean also woke up with the sudden movements and the absence of Castiel warm body against his. Dean got worried when he saw Castiel curled a bit and with arms on his belly, like he was in pain.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked and put a hand on one of Castiel's arms, noticing he was shaking.

Castiel looked at himself, taking deep breaths. "I… think so."

"What happened?" Castiel wasn't hurt but wasn't alright, either.

"While I was sleeping… I remembered the moment I ripped my grace." Castiel said sadly. "And I felt the pain…"

"Cas, it was just a dream. A bad one, but still only a dream." Dean caressed Castiel's hair.

"The pain… felt so… real." Castiel shivered. "Like I was feeling it at that moment."

"Hey, it wasn't real." Dean slid his hand to Castiel's back and pulled him closer. "It was just a memory." He kissed Castiel's cheek. "I know how dreams can seem so vivid."He talked from own experience.

"Are you talking about your time in Hell?"Castiel turned his head to Dean's face.

"Yes." It was the only thing he said. Dean still found it hard to talk about his feeling, especially of his time in Hell, since he was still having dreams of it from times to times. "But it's good when you wake up and realize that it wasn't really happening."

Although it had been scary, he had to admit he felt good with Dean at his side. "Yes." Castiel gave Dean a little smile as he got comfy in Dean's embrace.

He kept holding Castiel for a while longer. Then Dean kissed Castiel's lips and, imbalanced in the kiss, they laid down. With Castiel's head on Dean's chest, they fell asleep again.

In the next day, in the afternoon, Dean was cleaning up his guns in the living room, Castiel was sitting next to him on the couch and Sam was changing Aurea on the first floor. Suddenly a strong wind passed across the living room and Lucifer appeared in front of Dean and Castiel kneeled on the ground as if he had violently landed there.

"What the-" Dean and Castiel got up, startled.

Lucifer rose up; his clothes were a mess and he had some cuts on his arm and abdomen. Sam was in shock for a moment at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Lucifer, and the blood and bright light coming from his wounds.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked coming closer to Lucifer. "What happened?" He asked next without giving time for Lucifer to respond.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed. _One question at the time, Sammy, _Sam heard in his head. It was quicker than talking and that way Sam knew Lucifer wasn't so bad.

"The good news is, I found your grace." Lucifer showed the transparent flask with the bright blue grace inside. Then he gave it to Castiel. "The bad news is, I found our brothers too." In a rush, Lucifer grabbed a knife that was on the small table, in front of the sofa, and cut himself on the arm. "They've been chasing me." He turned his back on them and started drawing a sigil on the wall.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. "Run? Fight?"

"They're after me. This is my battle, not yours." Then Lucifer turned to them when he finished the protective sigil. "But I need something."

"What?" Sam asked immediately, coming closer, ready to help.

Lucifer turned to Sam, looking at him with serious and anxious face. "An angel banishing sigil on the wall." He delivered the knife to Sam. "I'm going to attract my brother outside. When I say so, you send them away."

It sounded a good plan, except "You'll vanish too." Sam realized sadly.

Lucifer noticed Sam's worry and gave him a confident smile. "You know I'll always find my way back to you." He gave Sam a quick kiss. It wasn't his usual goodbye kiss, because there was no time to waist, but also because it wasn't supposed to be a goodbye. On the other hand, unfortunately, sometimes things didn't happen as expected.

Lucifer left the house and Sam drew the sigil as fast as he could. Moments later he saw, through the window, three angels appearing in a circle around Lucifer. The angels didn't seem nice and all of them were holding the silver angel sword. The three angels approached Lucifer violently, but he escaped from the circle and appeared behind his brothers. The angel in a woman's body made a fast attack, and this time she hit Lucifer, making another cut on his back.

Sam shivered in fear, but at least the sigil was finished. And right in time because a moment later he heard _Now, Sammy_. Lucifer looked at the other angels with a victorious smile. Sam placed his hand on the sigil; the flashing lights appeared first, then the place where the angels were was covered by the light coming from their bodies. The too bright light invaded the house, but before Sam had to shut his eyes he saw the shape of Lucifer's wings.

When the light faded Dean and Castiel went to check outside. "They're gone," Dean said. Sam exhaled deeply in worry, while Dean breathed in relieve. He turned to Castiel who was holding tight his grace in his hand. "So, ready to be an angel again?" Dean asked, smiling.

Castiel smiled back. "Perhaps you should step back." He didn't want to potentially harm Sam and Dean.

When the Winchesters were at a safe distance (well Castiel couldn't be sure if it was safe because he wouldn't be in control of his actions) he broke the flask on the ground and swallowed the blue grace. It caused him violent convulsions as he got his powers back. Soon the house was filled with light again mixed with the uncontrolled screams Castiel made. When Sam and Dean looked back at the living room, after the light had vanished, Castiel was gone too.

Fortunately for Dean, Castiel appeared half hour later as an angel again. Unfortunately for Sam, Lucifer didn't appear for the rest of the day and that made him nervous.


	14. The Plan

Chapter 14: The Plan

It was about 1am and Sam was still awake, sat on his bed dressed with pajamas pant and a t-shirt. He knew he couldn't sleep, he was too stressed and his heart was beating too fast for him to be able to sleep. All that because of Lucifer… the idiot, self-sacrificing Devil. But hell, Sam loved him that way. And wanted him that way, safe and sound. Maybe it was silly such worry after a powerful angel, but Sam couldn't help it.

Sam got up fast, trying shake off his worry and he approached Aurea's crib. She also had had an unusual behavior; the whole evening she had been agitated, sometimes she even let out little sobs. Sam wondered if she had sensed something happened to Lucifer or if it was because he was uneasy himself. Either way, Sam thought it was best she didn't sleep in his bed. Sam looked down at his daughter half uncovered and he wrapped her with the blanket. He smiled a little and exhaled; at least one of them was resting. But the happy moment was replaced by worry again.

"Will you calm down a little? You're driving me insane."

Sam startled with the sudden voice and figure in his room, then he looked at Lucifer in a mix of surprise and relive. Sam didn't know what Lucifer was talking about but he didn't care, he just hugged him tight. Lucifer hugged him back, placing his arms around Sam's neck and caressing his hair. They stayed like that for a while, as Lucifer felt Sam relax in his embrace. "Now, that's better."

Only then Sam stepped away. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I was feeling what you were feeling. Usually I can know what anyone's feeling if I want to… but with you, it's different. It's more intense and I could feel it anywhere in the universe. It was like warning signs in my head, and I couldn't turn it off." Lucifer exhaled. "After a while it gets a bit… disturbing."

"… Sorry." Sam said a bit guilty. "I was a bit worried."

"Yeah, I got that." Lucifer got closer to Sam with an amused look and kissed Sam tenderly. "Sorry about the delay, I was in the other side of the universe and it took me a while to get here. I still had to heal myself…" Sam looked to Lucifer's body and there were no wounds, no blood or light. But his clothes were still ripped. "I'm fine now." He reassured Sam.

Sam was calm and he began to feel a bit tired. "I guess I should explain about the situation about my brothers…" Lucifer started.

"Later." Sam interrupted him suddenly. "Now we're going to bed." It sounded like an order.

Lucifer looked at him in surprise and then he smirked. "Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that."

Sam rolled his eyes. "To sleep." He thought it was best to point it out.

"Obviously." Lucifer already knew what Sam meant; he was just messing with the human.

They got in bed, Lucifer with only a t-shirt and boxers. Sam snuggled to Lucifer and soon he fell asleep. Lucifer kept making soft massages on Sam's hair for the rest of the night. But he wasn't the only one. In the next room Castiel was doing the same as Dean slept with his head on Castiel's chest. Both angels could sleep if they wanted to, but Castiel didn't want to risk having another nightmare and Lucifer just liked to watch Sam sleep. That was the way they passed the night, each angel with his hunter.

Dean woke up, feeling Castiel's breathing on this head. He trembled a little, which let Castiel know he was awake. "Good morning, Dean."

Dean rolled a bit and blinked a few times. "Good morning, Cas." Facing the angel, Dean kissed him softly. Then he let himself fall on Castiel's chest again. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10 o'clock." Castiel told him.

"Really?" Dean found it odd; he usually didn't wake up so late. But usually he didn't sleep with an angel at his side. Since he started to sleep with Cas, he was waking up later all the time. But Dean didn't complain, in fact he didn't remember when had been the last time he had slept so well. "Come on, we've got to get up." Dean stretched. "Sam must be needing help with Aurea."

"He already has a helper." Castiel told him. Dean sat on the bed with an interrogative look. Before he asked, Castiel told him. "Lucifer returned."

"When?" Dean asked.

"In the middle of the night. I sensed him." Castiel explained as he sat too.

Castiel stared at Dean for a while and Dean broke the silence "What?"

"You're not very happy…" Castiel's words sounded like a mix of pointing and accusing.

"I didn't say anything." Dean said in defense.

"You don't have to." It was clear as water that Dean wasn't pleased with the news. Anyone could see that, and an angel could see it even better. Dean sighed and looked away. "Just try to be nice to Lucifer." Castiel suggested. "He's important to Sam."

Dean closed his eyes. "I know," he recognized. He saw the way Sam had been the day before, worried about Lucifer's safety. Sam didn't say anything that day, but he didn't have to; Dean knew what was going on in his brother's head. It was in that moment that Dean realized it was too late to take Lucifer away from Sam, it was only going to hurt his brother.

Still… his feelings for Lucifer hadn't changed. Castiel kissed Dean's cheek tenderly, which made the hunter smile. "Let's go." Castiel encouraged him.

Dean took a quick shower and got dressed. Then he and Castiel went to join Sam and Lucifer at the kitchen. Sam was preparing breakfast while Lucifer was leaned against the wall facing the stairs. Castiel appeared first.

Seeing his brother, Lucifer said "I see you're an angel again." Lucifer sounded glad.

"Yes…" Castiel said, approaching him. "Thank you for bringing my grace back." He said grateful.

Lucifer nodded slightly "You're welcome, brother." Only then he noticed Dean. "Hello, Dean."

For a moment Sam thought Dean was going to start insulting Lucifer, maybe even start a fight, but for his surprise Dean only said "Good Morning." He said politely.

Lucifer was even more surprised because he could see Dean was upset about him. "Sorry about bringing that mess yesterday. I couldn't have done it all by myself." Lucifer said as Sam joined to the reunion.

Dean wasn't sure of what to say. But then a subject came to his mind. "One question, couldn't you have killed the other angels?" Dean asked.

"I could. I just chose not to." Lucifer said to everyone's surprise. "Too many angels were killed already. During the Apocalypse, the civil war…" He explained. "And I'm going to need them."

"Need them for what?" Dean asked suspicious.

"I've got a plan."

"Great. The Devil has a plan. Why I'm not surprised? I told you-" Dean started shouting, but he was interrupted.

"It has nothing to do with you, so shut up!" Lucifer told him. Dean was ready to reply, but Lucifer continued. "Don't worry, it isn't settled yet." He said in a calmer voice. "In fact, the final answer won't be mine." Then Lucifer turned to Castiel. The Winchester brothers looked at him too. "I'm going to need your help." Lucifer said to his brother.

"With what?" Castiel asked in surprise and also a bit afraid.

"Restoring Heaven." He merely said. But Castiel knew what he was talking about.

"You plan to make our brothers return to Heaven." At first it was supposed to be a question but then it turned into a statement. Either way Lucifer nodded. "How?" Castiel sounded more interested.

"By talking to them. We're all in the same boat; we're all losing our powers… I don't think they'll refuse." Lucifer said confident.

"So why do you need me?" He still didn't know what exactly his role was.

"To keep the peace. Our brothers have different believes and I have to make sure they don't try to kill each other when they met in Heaven and after that." Lucifer explained but Castiel still looked clueless about what it meant. "There are only two types of angels. The ones that are loyal to me, and the ones that are loyal to you."

Then Castiel understood Lucifer's plan. "And you need me to make my followers trust you." Lucifer nodded at him and Castiel was thoughtful for a moment. "After what I did, I don't think they even trust me anymore." Once again the guilt was audible in his voice.

"Between me and you, who do you think they'll trust?" Lucifer tried to give some confidence to his brother.

"And then you'll become God." Dean said to Lucifer with a glare.

"You don't know God, I do. And trust me; I don't want to be him. Because no one can be him." Lucifer told Dean.

"Still, you'll be giving the shots." Dean insisted.

"No. **We** will give the shots." Lucifer pointed to himself and Castiel, still talking to Dean and then he turned to Castiel. "That is the condition. You're in, or there's no plan."

For a moment Castiel didn't say anything. "There is another way." He wasn't suggesting it, it was wrong. He was just surprised that Lucifer hadn't considered it.

"Yes, I could threaten them. I'm sure they would do whatever I wanted… But what I want from our brothers is loyalty, not fear." Lucifer had tried that way with the Demons and it didn't go well. "I can't take the chance of some of our brothers turn against me later. Not now, that I have things to lose." He didn't specify, but a word to the wise is enough. For a long time he didn't have anything he feared to lose, not even his freedom, but now, he had Sam and Aurea and he couldn't lose them.

Castiel was in silence, with a lot of thoughts and emotions. He didn't know what to say, it was a tough decision. So he was relieved when Lucifer said "There's no rush. Just think about it." Castiel exhaled. "Well, I have to go now. I'll be in touch." Lucifer gave Sam a kiss before disappearing, leaving the house with two stunned humans and a confused angel.


	15. It's very complex

**Thanks you guys for all the review and faves :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: It's very complex<span>

Castiel had been left with a difficult decision to make and it had already passed a day. It might not seem much time, and he wasn't under pressure either but he couldn't think of anything else. Perhaps he needed help… but he already knew Dean's opinion. Dean's instinct was right; Lucifer had a plan that involved Castiel and Dean wasn't very happy about it.

Castiel was sat on the bed when Dean came in the room. He was looking for something, Castiel didn't pay much attention. Dean didn't say anything to Castiel either, perhaps because Castiel had asteady and empty gaze. When Dean didn't found what he was looking for he sat on the top of the bed with a crossed leg under the other. "Okay, spill it out." He said, almost commanded the angel.

Castiel looked at him, uncertain of what Dean was referring to.

"You're still thinking about Lucifer's proposition." Dean said, as if he was reading Castiel's mind. But after all, it wasn't that hard to guess. Castiel sent him an affirmative look, although it wasn't a question. "I'm not very good with this kind of talks, but you look like you need to speak your mind."

Yes, Castiel needed to talk to someone. He specially wanted to talk to Dean, but he was hesitant. "I know what's your position about this matter, Dean."

"Yeah, that's not new." Dean thought he had left that clear. "The question is: what's your position?" If Castiel was only listening Dean's words, he may have found it a bit rude, but by Dean's look he knew he wasn't judging him. It was just the fear that distorted the sound.

"I… still don't know." Castiel confessed. "There are many things to consider…" He looked confused and lost. Dean didn't say anything, but the look on his face showed what he was thinking: _what things? _"Unlike what you may think, Lucifer's plan… is a good plan." Dean rolled his eyes, unaware. "Soon all angels will lose their powers, become humans… I don't mind. And I think Lucifer doesn't mind either, but soon there will be no angels. If you think the world has been bad with angels around, imagine without us." Castiel tried to explain. "Not to mention I won't be able to protect you anymore." Castiel didn't mind being human. He didn't like all the strange physical feelings, but he had been through worse. The only thing he feared, and hoped it never happened, was Dean to be in danger and Castiel couldn't help him.

Dean was quiet for a while, absorbing the expressive words. "You sound like you've made your mind." He informed the angel, in case Castiel hadn't realized. "So why are you telling me this?"

"I just want to make you understand my reasons… because I don't want to have you against me again."

"Cas…" Dean leaned forward and made Castiel look into his eyes. "You've done bad things, things you regret… but so did I." He confessed. "And I've learn from it. So, this time… regardless of what you do, I'll be by your side."

Castiel smiled "Thank you." Dean smiled too before kisings him tenderly.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Castiel found himself leaned on the back of the couch thinking about the same subject as earlier. It was good to have Dean's support, but he still wasn't sure of entering on Lucifer's plan. It would be good to have an outside opinion... He woke from his thoughts when he saw Sam approaching him with Aurea in his arms. "Cas, are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing the angel more distant than usual.<p>

"Yes." Castiel said not very confident, looking at him. "I was just thinking."

And Sam knew exactly what he was thinking about. By Castiel's face he could see that he probably needed help. "I'd like to help you, but… I don't think I'd give you an impartial answer." Sam thought that if he told Castiel what to do, he would say to go with Lucifer, but he wasn't sure if he would say that as a strategic answer or because of his feelings and blind trust for Lucifer. "In fact I don't know what the consequences would be."

"If we do this, the plan could still not go as expected." Castiel took a deep breath. "I can't help but find some similarity. Being in charge again… It didn't go well last time."

"If something goes wrong… you just have to tell us. Not hiding, not lying…" Sam didn't mean to accuse him, he was just comparing. "We're in this together. We'll find a way to make it right again." Castiel was comforted by the confident words.

Aurea made a sudden noise as she shook her arms a bit. That was when Sam noticed the little baby wasn't asleep, in fact she had the eyes wide open. "Aurea agrees with me." Sam had no idea what his daughter wanted to communicate but he took the opportunity to make a small joke. Which apparently had worked, because Castiel was smiling as he looked down at the beautiful blond baby girl.

Then the little girl raised one arm in Castiel's direction. Sam wasn't sure of what she wanted, but Castiel knew. Gently he got his hand closer to the baby's, and Aurea grabbed one of Castiel's fingers. He had a strange feeling when the warm little hand touched his not very warm skin. He felt a strange peace and his wonders and fears were momentarily gone. Both Sam and Castiel had a smile on their lips.

* * *

><p>The night soon came and they all went to bed. Sam was laid comfortably on his bed, facing the wall, when he felt a sudden and familiar soft wind pass through him. He looked over his shoulder slightly and he saw a figure in the dark. Sam smiled, knowing it was Lucifer. He shivered a little inside when Lucifer put a hand on his waist gently, but he didn't move. He felt Lucifer coming closer to him; Sam closed his eyes feeling Lucifer's face close to his. "I know you're awake, Sammy." He whispered as his hand slid down Sam's abdomen.<p>

Sam couldn't keep faking; he let out a small chuckle as he turned back, facing the Devil with a smile. "Were you waiting for a good night kiss?" Sam saw the smirk on Lucifer's lips before kissing him gentle but deeply, which warmed Sam's heart.

"I knew you'd come." Sam said in a low voice. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him with a suspicious look. "Well, I hoped so." Sam rephrased it.

"Do you want a bedtime story too?" Lucifer asked.

"That would've been nice for Aurea… Now, it's a little late." They heard the baby breathing as she slept in the crib.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking you." He insisted.

For a moment Sam wondered if he was joking or not. "No. Thanks."

The smile on Sam's face faded after a while. He kept staring into Lucifer's eyes with a serious face. After a moment Lucifer said "Say it." He kind of ordered. "There's something on your mind, so ask." He encouraged Sam.

For a second Sam was amazed how Lucifer could read him. Not very impressive for an angel, but… Lucifer could know exactly what he was thinking, but he didn't do it; instead he asked. It was good to know that Sam had privacy in his head, most of the time. "Why do you want Cas to go with you?"

"I already explained…"

"Yeah, so that the angels trust you." Sam shorted Lucifer's explanation. "But there's more. I know there is." He said confident, as if he could read Lucifer too.

"Because if the plan goes wrong I won't be the only fool for trying?" He tried to see if Sam believed in that. "I mean, who's more fool; the fool or the fool that follows him?"

"Try again." What Lucifer had told him wasn't completely a lie. Lucifer couldn't lie, or didn't need to lie, whatever. But that wasn't the main reason.

"I still don't know what I'll do if we succeed, but the power I'll have… and the freedom, to do whatever I want…" He paused and Sam noticed a slight fear in his voice, so small that no one else would have noticed. "I need Castiel to tell me when I go too far." He stated. "The power can blind us, I know that. He knows that… and you know it too." Lucifer looked right into Sam's eyes. "When you no longer control your powers, it's your powers that controls you." Yes, Sam remembered what felt like to be so powerful, as if he was the owner of the world, and he tried to explore his powers to the limit… but when someone forgets his principles, it's more likely to make mistakes.

"It is unlikely to happen… but it's better safe than sorry." Lucifer concluded, in a way to not scare or worry Sam. "By the way, what do you think my brother will decide?"

"I don't know… He's still a bit confused." Sam took a moment before he answers. "What if he doesn't get in your plan? I mean, you'll lose your powers…"

Lucifer smiled and laughed a bit. Sam looked at him with a surprised and confused expression. "I was just realizing the irony…"Lucifer said. "I may become one of the creatures I once wanted to destroy." He explained. "But I don't really mind. It could've been worse. I'm sure some of my brothers will rather die than become humans, when their powers fade."

Then Sam realized something. "Wait, it will affect all angels." It wasn't a question but Lucifer nodded. "So, will it affect Aurea too?" He asked with scared puppy eyes.

"Yes." Lucifer confessed. "But she won't feel anything, her powers aren't still developed. It'll be like she never had any powers. She'll grow up as a regular human child." Somehow Sam was more comforted, but Lucifer knew he kept thinking about it. "Enough talking. Now, it's time to sleep." He said in an order tone.

"Shut up." Sam said like 'you don't give orders to me', but he still snuggled to Lucifer. Lucifer smiled; he liked when Sam was aggressive to him, and waited for Sam to fall asleep.


	16. Goodbye my lover

Chapter 16: Goodbye my lover

When Sam woke up in the morning Lucifer was gone. By the afternoon, after talking to Sam and Dean, Castiel finally decided. _Lucifer… I help you._ Castiel sent by telepathy to his brother. Less than 5 seconds later Lucifer appeared in the living room. "So, you're in?" Lucifer asked just to confirm.

"Yes." Castiel told him with conviction.

"Alright… good."

"When do we leave?" Castiel asked.

"Whenever you're ready."

"For me it can be right-"

"Tomorrow." Dean interrupted. They all looked at him in surprise. "You'll leave tomorrow." Lucifer was looking at him wondering: why? "Just give us some time to… say goodbye." He said to Lucifer with a little embarrass.

Sam started smiling while Castiel said confused "I thought we had done that already." When Castiel revealed to Dean he was entering in Lucifer's plan they spent some time making out.

"No. This is different." Dean said to Castiel. Then he looked at Lucifer to see if he agreed.

"As I said, whenever you're ready." He repeated.

Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and they went upstairs. Sam laughed as they stepped away, probably to the bedroom. He knew his brother, he knew what Dean was planning to do to 'say goodbye' to his angel who he wasn't going to see for an indefinite time. "Oh please take me out of here." Sam said to Lucifer who was also smiling.

"Your wishes are orders to me, Sammy." He said as if he was a loyal servant.

Soon they were in a near downtown with Aurea in a baby carriage that Sam was pushing. There were many people passing on the sidewalk but no one seemed to notice them appear from nowhere. It was sunny, although it wasn't very hot and there was a cold breeze that appeared from time to time. After a while, as they passed by the shop windows, people started to look at them. More often than is usual.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Lucifer asked as he walked at Sam's side.

Sam had noticed it too. "I guess... people aren't used to see two men and a baby."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "And humans are considered to be the most evolved species…." he criticized ironically, and Sam couldn't disagree.

A few more people passed by them all the way staring. Sam tried to ignore it, but he was getting tense. Then he looked at Lucifer, who wasn't Lucifer anymore; at least not as he used to see him. Lucifer had changed his form to a hot girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, dressed with a mini skirt, boots and a red top. Sam stopped a moment, staring at him her.

"It was just to see if they stop looking at us as if we were serial killers." Lucifer explained. "Which we actually are… but that's not the point."

Sam shook his head but he didn't say anything, and kept walking. Contrary of what was expected, Lucifer's plan wasn't working; people kept looking at them… but now because of different reasons. "Why do they keep staring?" Lucifer asked.

"Luci, you know you look like a whore, right?" Sam seemed a bit upset.

"Don't criticize me, Sammy. I was just trying to please you." Lucifer sounded like Sam had hurt his feelings.

"Please **me**… or please them?" He was talking about people in general, mostly men.

But then Lucifer noticed a group of three men who smirked and winked at him as they passed. Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're jealous," Lucifer teased him. Sam didn't say anything. "You know you're the only human I could possibly love…" Lucifer kissed him gently. It was strange to kiss him as a girl, but still, Lucifer had the same spicy addictive tasted.

When Sam opened his eyes again Lucifer was still with a girl's body but he was dressed with some tight jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket. "Better?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah." Sam pulled Lucifer closer and put an arm around his her shoulders. Lucifer put a hand on Sam's back as they walked to the park.

The good thing was that there weren't as many people as there were in the streets, but it still bothered Lucifer. Mostly because he could see what each person had done in their life and some of them had some really dark secrets. "Sam, can we get out of here? They're really pissing me off." Lucifer sounded upset and a bit angry too. But that didn't surprised him, after all Lucifer had hated humans and it was still hard for him to tolerate people.

"Okay. Where do you wanna go?" It was better to do what Lucifer wanted before he started to smite everyone in town.

Lucifer smiled. "My place."

In the next second they were in a large and spacious house, fully equipped and isolated. By the windows Sam only saw trees outside, except from one side of the house. From that side he could see the orange sun starting to hide behind the agitated blue sea. "You made this?" Sam asked amazed.

"Well, I more made it apper out of nowhere, but yes." Lucifer said, already in Nick's shape.

"Aren't there too much things for you?" Sam thought there were too much comfortable seats and tables for an angel who didn't sleep or eat.

"This isn't for me. It's for us." Lucifer corrected him. "For whoever needs a safe and hidden place." He remembered Dean and Castiel could also need it. When Lucifer lighted a UV light Sam saw the sigils on the entire house. "You never know when it can be useful…"

Sam kissed him suddenly but gently. "Thanks." He whispered.

They sat on the couch while Aurea kept sleeping in the baby carriage. "How long will it take, your mission?" Sam asked after a while. But what he wanted to know was how long he'd be without seeing Lucifer.

"I don't know. It depends of how it goes." He answered. "But if we succeed, it will take longer than you're hoping."

"Yeah, I was already expecting that…" Sam said in a tone of sadness and conformed.

"Just, please don't be worried about me." Lucifer asked, remembering the time when Sam didn't know what had happened to him.

"I can't promise that. I can't control my emotions, I wish I could… But I'll try." Sam didn't want to prejudice Lucifer's task with his silly feelings.

"You know…" Lucifer's tone changed to a suggestive tone. "Since our brothers are… saying goodbye…" Lucifer put a leg on the other side of Sam's and sat on his lap. "We could also enjoy our time together." Lucifer finished with a smirk and a flirty look.

"It sounds good to me." It was all what Lucifer needed to hear before starting to kiss Sam.

They spent a long time kissing, slowly and tenderly as Lucifer touched him from his face to his chest and Sam's hands travelled from Lucifer's back to his legs. The closeness felt nice and warm. From times to times Sam opened his eyes for a second and he saw the sun. Every time he opened his eyes again the sun was lower and they kept making out until the sun was completely hidden. Without the sun they lost the track of time, as they made up for the time Lucifer was going to stay away. They only stopped when Aurea started crying, alerting them that it was time for her to eat.

When Sam managed to get the stubborn Lucifer off of him, he straightened his messy clothes and then he realized how late it was. It was the time he usually ate and Aurea used to eat an hour earlier; which made Sam feel bad about it. But soon Lucifer set up a romantic dinner… for Sam. While Sam ate his favorite dish, Lucifer sat in front of him, feeding little Aurea.

Not long after dinner they heard some strong noises coming from outside. They went to the terrace of the house and they realized it was firework that came from some boats decorated with lights; it was a procession in the sea. Regardless of the meaning of that procession, it was beautiful and they kept watching it. Lucifer noticed Aurea was awake in his arms, and she was watching the colorful lights in the dark sky. She moved her arms and made happy sounds, making Sam and Lucifer smile. After a while Lucifer felt her shivering with cold and held her against his chest and covered her with her green blanket. With her head on Lucifer's chest, she felt comfy in his embrace and she placed a hand right above Lucifer's heart and grabbed his t-shirt gently.

They went back inside and soon after Lucifer said "I believe it's safe to return now." Sam agreed and Lucifer brought them back to Rufus' cabin.

When it passed over 2am and everyone was sleeping Lucifer met his brother in the living room. "Castiel…" He said, surprised to see him.

"Before we go, I have a condition." Castiel told him.

"What is it?" He asked curious.

* * *

><p>In the morning, when Dean woke up, he noticed he was alone in the bed. He jumped from the bed when he thought Castiel had already left. He put on some clothes and went downstairs. "Cas," he calmed down when he saw the angel. Dean approached him and kissed him gently. "I thought you had left."<p>

"There was something I had to do first." Castiel said.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"There's still something I need to emend." Castiel stepped away from Dean a little. "Wait here." He said before disappearing.

Dean didn't have to wait long, seconds later he felt the familiar wind behind him. When he turned around, he was astonished. He was speechless the moment he saw Bobby… alive.

"Hi, idjit." Bobby said before Dean hugged the old hunter as he was his father, happy to see him again.

Lucifer appeared in Sam's room. "Sammy, you have a visit downstairs."

"A visit? Who?" No one knew about that house.

"Just go check it out, will you?" Lucifer merely said.

Sam went to the living room, wondering who was there. "Bobby." He said surprised when he got there. A smile grew on Sam's face as he approached and hugged him tight.

"You brought him back." Dean said glad to Castiel.

"I said I'd find a way to redeem myself." Castiel still considered himself guilty for Bobby's death. After all, if he hadn't let the Leviathans out, Bobby wouldn't have died. "I hope you can forgive me." He said to Bobby.

"Of course. You're part of the family, now." Castiel was glad to hear Bobby's sweet words.

"But, no. I didn't bring Bobby back." He turned to Dean again. "You cremated him. I wasn't strong enough to put him back together." Castiel explained. "Lucifer brought him back."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"When will you stop questioning every single thing I do?" Lucifer appeared with Aurea in his arms. "Doing my brother a favor isn't good enough for you? And how about to make you a favor?" He asked Dean. "I only thought that since Castiel and I will be away for a while, you two might need some help."

Sam noticed Bobby's surprised face as he saw Lucifer, especially holding a baby. "Bobby… things have changed a bit while you were gone." Sam didn't know how to explain his relationship with Lucifer of even their daughter.

"More than a bit, Sam." Dean corrected him.

"Sam, it's alright. I know everything that happened." Bobby said.

"You know?" Sam questioned him.

"How?" Dean asked immediately after.

"Well, I saw it. I didn't exactly go with my reaper."

"You were a ghost, all this time? Why didn't tell us something?" Dean asked.

"Being a ghost isn't that easy. I tried a lot of times to reveal myself but I couldn't."

"So… you know everything?" Sam asked to make sure. "What do you have to say?" He wanted to know what Bobby thought about it.

"There's only one thing I can say… Thank you." Bobby said to Lucifer. Bobby didn't specified what he was thankful for because he was thankful for everything; for fixing Sam, for helping the boys with the Leviathans, for bringing happiness into Sam's life by creating a family, and for bringing him back to life, of course.

Lucifer got closer to Bobby and he could see what was in the hunter's mind. "You're welcome." Lucifer respectfully nodded. "I hope you don't hold any resentment."

Bobby shook his head slightly. Yes, Lucifer had done very bad things in past, he had even killed Bobby… but what he had done so far made up for the mistakes he did. And if there was someone who should hold resentments, it was Sam; and the young Winchester didn't.

Lucifer gently handed Aurea to Bobby, who held her with such tenderness. A tear appeared in the corner of his eye as the beautiful baby girl opened his her eyes to meet her grandfather.

Lucifer stepped back. "Castiel, we must go."

Each angel kissed his lover for the last time. "Good luck." Sam whispered to Lucifer. Then the angels vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank vsama for the idea of bringing back Bobby. I hope you liked it.<br>**

**I'd like to know if anyone else has more ideas.  
><strong>


	17. All together now

**I want to thank devyn's friends for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: All together now<span>

Two weeks after Castiel and Lucifer had left, Sam and Dean started hunting again while Bobby took care of Aurea. They were small jobs, near, and easy to take care of. Sam didn't like to leave his baby, but on the other hand, he had been at home since Aurea was born and he missed some action. The good thing was that they didn't left for long, just a few days. But still, Sam came back missing his daughter as if he hadn't seen her in a month, and he found her always different.

Aurea kept growing healthily; it came the time where she started eating other things than milk. Bobby loved taking care of the little girl; the tender moments they passed together… it warmed the old hunter's heart.

Two months passed and there were no news from Lucifer or Castiel. Sam tried not to think much about it, especially the time between hunts when he was at home, to don't disturb Aurea. He used that time to be with his girl, playing or just hugging her while she slept. But he still missed Lucifer… Sam just hoped he was alright. As days passed Sam notice the color of Aurea's eyes change; they start to become blue, a light blue that Sam found it similar to Lucifer's eyes. Sam smiled at that thought as he watched Aurea sleeping cuddled on him.

In the morning, Sam took care of Aurea before taking care of himself. After feeding her, he left Aurea sitting on his bed playing with some fluffy cubes that made noises, while he dressed himself. From times to times, Sam checked the happy baby girl with a red dress and he smiled every time. But when he was choosing a shirt to wear, he suddenly ceased to hear the toys' noises. Sam turned around and Aurea wasn't on the bed. He quickly looked around in the room as his body turned cold with fear and worry, but… his daughter was gone.

"Aurea!" Sam called loudly with a scared voice.

"And where did you think you were going?" Lucifer asked Aurea when he appeared by the window holding her in the air by the high of his head. The baby with 6 months old was smiling at him, with total ignorance of the consequences of her action. Lucifer had the intention to reprehend her but… first, it was pointless because she wouldn't understand, and second, how could he raise his voice to his innocent and adorable daughter who had just flown to him. He gave up and just held her against his chest.

Sam took a deep breath in relieve when he saw Lucifer with Aurea. When the fear and worry were completely gone, he smiled at the tender moment between father and daughter. Sam got closer and gave Lucifer a gentle and long kiss. God, he had missed Lucifer… But he was glad to see him unharmed. It felt good to have him close, and Aurea too. They were the family he wished to build but thought he'd never have. That mix of emotions produced a tear which rolled down Sam's face.

"I was gone for 3 months and you cry when I'm back?" Lucifer interrupted the kiss.

Sam chuckled and he opened his teary eyes. He wiped out the tear with his hand. "It's called tears of joy. Never heard of it?"

"I did. But I never understood it." He knew humans cried when they were sad, angry or sometimes in pain… but they also cried when they were happy? "Humans are strange." Lucifer concluded. There were some things he would never understand.

Sam made a happy smile.

"So how long does she flies?" Lucifer asked.

"She flew?" Sam said realizing how Aurea had disappeared. Sam couldn't say that that thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he didn't thought Aurea would start flying so soon. "For what I know, that was the first time."

"Hum, not bad for a start." He told Aurea.

"This will keep happening, won't it? And it's not only flying, other powers will start showing too." Lucifer nodded at him. "Great," Sam said ironically. He had no idea of how to deal with his daughter's powers.

Lucifer noticed the fear in Sam's voice. "Hey, we're together. Nothing can go wrong." He gave Sam a short reassuring kiss.

"How did it go in Heaven?" Sam asked.

"It went good, so far. The first part of the plan is complete. Most of the angels are in Heaven again." Lucifer told him.

Sam nodded, glad with the news. "What about Cas?"

Lucifer pointed to the window behind him. Sam peeked at the window and saw Castiel making out with Dean on the hood of the Impala. Sam smiled and then he turned to Lucifer again. "Is it a good idea to leave the angels alone in Heaven?"

"Maybe not." Lucifer agreed. "But I had to see you." He made a flirty smile and pulled Sam closer to him.

"Did you miss me?" Sam asked as if he didn't know the answer.

Lucifer kissed him again, passionately. "But I can't stay for long." Lucifer informed.

"Then we should enjoy…" He lean forward to kiss Lucifer again but right before their lips touch they heard Bobby calling for them 'Stop making out and come here!'. He was probably talking to Dean and Castiel but it also applied to him and Lucifer. "Or maybe not." Sam concluded and stepped back.

"Or maybe later." Lucifer corrected him.

They got downstairs as Castiel and Dean got in the house. Bobby looked to one side, then to the other. "It's good to see you boys again." He greeted the angels. Lucifer and Castiel nodded at him. "Why don't we take a picture?" Bobby suggested.

They saw an old photographic camera set on the tripod.

"Come on Bobby, that's not necessary. Remember the last time we took a picture?" Dean complained. Only then he realized he had brought back memories of Ellen and Jo's death. Castiel didn't have to read Dean's mind to know what he was thinking about or to know how that memories affected him. Castiel held Dean's hand to make him relax.

But Dean hadn't just brought the memories to himself but also to the others. A moment of silence was created in the living room, while Lucifer wondered what was happening. Unlike Castiel, Lucifer had to read Sam's mind. Lucifer thought that perhaps that was what humans called grieving; they were all thinking the same thing but no one dared to speak.

Feeling Sam's sadness, Lucifer sent him a mental message, not to disturb the silence. _You know, I could-_

_No. _Sam interrupted, knowing Lucifer was wondering bring Ellen and Jo back. _They're happy, aren't they?_

_Yes._ Lucifer confirmed.

_Then let them be. _Although Sam would like to see them again, just like Bobby and Dean, perhaps it was better if they didn't.

_Then why are you all sad?_

Sam looked to the side where he met Lucifer's eyes and shook his head slightly as blinked. _You'll never understand._

"This time is different." Bobby broke the silence. "Last time the world was ending… Now, it's a new beginning."

No one else disagreed. They joined up; Lucifer, then Sam holding Aurea, Bobby, Dean and then Castiel. As they waited for the camera to take the picture they heard the low sound of music coming from the radio… _So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever._ And the flash came to mark a new start on Earth and in Heaven.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed it. And this isn't the end after all. <strong>

**There's a sequel called Sweet Angel Child, it focus about Aurea's powers and how Sam and Lucifer deal with it.  
><strong>

(Reply to Naire's review: Oh, I'm so sorry, this is embarrassing. Anyway, thanks for letting me know; now I won't make that mistake again. I already corrected it in this story. I'm glad you liked it at the same =) 28/04/14)


End file.
